Chibikan
by jaja d
Summary: Cliche story: Mikan is somewhat bullied by her classmates she leaves everyone misses her and wants her to return and she does only stronger 5 yrs later but the twist is she's still 10 and everyone has grown rated T just to be safe. comments please
1. Chapter 1 Vanish

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters

Summary: cliché story Mikan is somewhat bullied by her classmates she leaves and everyone misses her and wants her to come 

back of course she returns the twist is she's still ten and everyone has aged.

_Polka Dots_

_Baka_

_Idiot_

_Stupid_

_Moroon_

_NO STAR_

**Mikan's POV**

Everyday it's the same routine. I get up go to class greet everyone, try to hug Hotaru get hit by the baka gun, greet Inchou, and Ruka at least they're polite enough to greet back and than greet Natsume who more than enough times just ignores me. Fight with Permy get electrocuted by Jinno Sensei and lastly be called names by my "friends". Than I go to sleep and in a few brief 

moments before I truly doze off I think _tomorrow's gonna be a different_ day but it won't.

Normal POV

Today was just an ordinary day the usual routine of Sakura Mikan happened little did she know that today was the day she disappears. Little did she know after the sun goes down and the clock strikes 12 events in her life won't seem routine. The life she knows will change dramatically.

BOOM!

A large blast was heard at the southern gates of the Alice Academy the noise traveled through the whole campus as an alarm was heard by all the occupants of the academy. 

"ALL STUDENTS STAY WITH YOUR TEACHERS."Narumi yelled out to the panicked crowd.

Everyone was in shock. No one really knew what was happening. The younger students from class A started crying which made the air seemed scarier. The students of class B where doing no better,

friends were holding one another for they knew the sounds of the alarm could only mean two things one was there was a fire but since there was no smoke and the teachers themselves seemed more fearful it could be the latter which was that the Alice Academy... was under attack.

The rest was a blur for Sakura Mikan and possibly for everyone else they could hear the sound of footsteps hundreds of them. The sound grew louder and louder as they approached the collective of students who were huddled together. There were elementary students, middle school students and high school student and of course the teachers. As the sound grew louder and louder and the intruders grew nearer and nearer Sakura Mikan couldn't help but go to her best friend and hold her hand sensing 

the danger that was approaching. Hotaru being the Ice Queen she just had the stoic expression she has for she knew there was no use worrying for it will only cause her best friend to worry more.

The footseps rather now they were men surrounded encircling the huddled students and teachers. They were wearing heavy amour worst was they had guns not the usual 9m semi-automatics no they were submachine guns Heckler and Koch MP5s usually used by the police. The faces where unfamiliar except for one.

"REO!"Misaki sensei yelled

"I'm back..." he said with a smirk on his face "and I brought along some friends."

"What do you want?" Narumi said.

"Are you stupid? I thought you figured out by now my intentions."Reo replied "The corruption of the Alice Academy stops tonight. The use of children for missions just to bring money to the academy ends today. Don't be scared children. It will be alright."he added

"Look whose talking as I recall you were willing to sell us to slave traders awhile back." Sumire responded as she recalled the time she and Mikan went on a rescue mission to save Natsume and overheard him state that while they pretended to be unconscious. 

Boom as Sumire went flying when an energy ball the size of a basketball hit her. 

"BASTARD!" Natsume yelled as he threw a fire ball at Reo but was defended by one of his assistance by creating a barrier to defend him. 

"They're using alices."Mikan whisphered to herself.

"You claim you want to stop the Alice Academy but you yourself are using alices kind of hypocritical of you."Yamada-sensei yelled.The usual composed woman who always had a crystal ball seemed distant the woman's demeanor can now be compared to a Lioness realizing her cubs where going to be harmed but helpless to do anything about it her body tensing up as she hears Reo's reply...

"Correction I never said that I wanted to stop the use of Alices. I said I want to put a stop on the Alice Academy by the way the word is Ironic and you're supposed to be an English teacher. Just don't resist and... BAM... Reo gets hit by a fireball unphased by the attack Reo continued... nobody gets hurt" 

Just than a man under a cloak appeared who created several energy balls that surrounded him. The scene would have looked beautiful if not for the present predicament the students were in. It was like large blue fireflies illuminating threw the night. As it floated near its creator the energy balls stood still as if it was waiting for its creators command to attack its target so he did. With a wave of his hand the balls hit the teachers flinging them across the grounds. As the students took on a defensive mode they could hear there teachers pleading them to stop too bad the requests fell on deaf ears. 

Mikan stood still threw out the Chaos. Lights flashing as attack on both sides were exchange but as she saw her friends fall one by one to the cloaked man something inside her awakened from her body a large a great blue ray was released to the sky. (KIND OF LIKE ON EPISODE 3 WHEN SHE STOPS NATSUME FROM USING HIS ALICE TO TOAST HOTARU, INCHOU AND HER.)came nullifying every alice insight at this everyone watched in horror as guns where now pointed at children, but mostly at Mikan what happened next was a shock Mikan levitated as her body still emitted blue light she stared down and gun shots where heard as Reo gave the command but no bullets seem to penetrate her unfortunately it seemed to have rekashaed to the people down bellow. Blood now covered the field of students, teachers and even attackers as Mikans tears started to fall for a brief 

moment time stood still literally no one could move even the blood stopped flowing. So much pain so much suffering for one little girl. As the moment end the attackers disappeared and Mikans body released small orbs which went to the injured immidiately healing them. Everyone was in awe at the whole scene that they just witnessed which was still not registering in their brains suddenly a large pillar of light descended on the floating Mikan which sort of seemed came from heaven and with that 

she vanished. 

Please comment but please don't flame me...


	2. Chapter 2 The return

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice and and its characters

_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for those who are kind of confused I don't blame you I'm confuse myself and I'm the one creating the story hahaha just kidding. Sorry bout that... I'm new to this fanfic thing anyway uhm to chris 3169512 its actually the students down below who were getting hurt because for some reason the blue aura that surrounded Mikan prevented her from being hit so the bullets rekashed (I know I didn't spell that correctly hahaha to lazy to check the dictionary) So the bullets bounced off of her to the students, teachers and attackers actually anything that was down below. Again I apologize for the confusion I'm still a Novice I'll try to improve my writing English isn't my first language please forgive me. Thanks for the reviews I really appreciated that..._

_**CHAPTER II – **_The Return.

NOTE: All bold paragraphs describes where Mikan is or what she's doing please don't ask where...the answer will be in the future chapters. 

**This is definitely not heaven not that Sakura Mikan has ever been to heaven but it truly didn't feel like it for she could still feel... She could still feel sorrow which was great for it would only mean one thing she was still alive. The surrounding if summarized in one word would be serene. Astral bodies surrounded her. Stars, Planets even comets. Mikan herself was barely conscious or maybe she was just not responsive as she floated and floated her body was in a fetal position.**

The bell rang as the blond teacher entered the class it will be a week since he started teaching the students of middle school especially the "special class." He was no longer their homeroom teacher not that he was usually around. Its already been a week since he's been teaching Japanese literature in the middle school department he still has an elementary homeroom load but he was also promoted along with several other teachers to teach junior high. 

Teaching in junior high he no longer wore flamboyant costumes. He no longer dressed strangely sure he would wear bold or striking colors he even once wore a neon color shirt to class but nothing really that can be called weird or _truly strange_ . For some reason he couldn't wear costumes and they were costumes while teaching middle school student probably because the student have grown a little and dressing like a drag queen doesn't really help get their respect not that he cared about that but without respect most students really didn't show interest on what he was teaching. He was no longer their homeroom teacher. He was no longer just teaching them lessons of life, that was important and all but... He was now actually teaching them lessons of school and that means passing tests... student evaluations... grades etc. 

What changed most about Narumi-sensei was that he had a side job. He held the position of "handler" for several student operatives including Natsume. Most jobs he accepted from the academy though where jobs that involved AAO. 

"The Japanese folklore of Kaguya-hime is one of the oldest narrative of Japan... " Narumi lectured

Today would have been an ordinary day except for one thing. Today would mark the fifth year of Mikan's disappearance. He was teaching his lesson but still his mind as well as his heart wasn't in it. The teacher couldn't help but let his mind wander and ask where his student went. A student that held a special place in his heart. 

He remembered the day when he went to Mikan's grandfather to tell the news. His heart ached as he watched the old man's grief his only family was now gone but despite the news when Narumi was about to leave the old man said. "She'll come back." in a somewhat commanding voice. The old man never lost hope even till the day he died. He would write Narumi-sensei almost every month if there were any news of Mikan and every month he just ended up disappointing the old man but he could see where Mikan got her spunk and also stubbornness from.

**It's deafening... the silence is deafening... where is here? Where are you? Who are you? Images started to dance in Mikan's mind. Images that made no sense faces that are unrecognizable. The images became more and more indecipherable by the second... HOW LONG? TIME? They mean nothing here... it means nothing here... here... here... here... I don't want to be here. I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! She yelled and yelled not that it would do anything good since there was no one to hear her... but she repeated it over and over again as if it was some sort of chant as if it was some sort of magical spell to bring her back.**

It was lunch time and as usual Ruka held his lunch box in one hand and a rabbit in the other. He noticed his best friend was sitting under a tree therefore he went in the opposite direction he knew better not to bother Natsume on "days" like this. Although he wanted to comfort him he was hurting too. A close friend of his died five years ago. The girl that made him smile with such little effort. His first love.

Ruka went to the auditorium and sat on one of the empty chairs. He really didn't feel like eating but his rabbit needed to eat so he gave her a stick of carrot. He remembered the time he and Mikan where the lead characters of the childhood freak show play that Narumi-sensei concocted. He couldn't believe that he was going to get his first kiss with so many onlookers talk about privacy but looking back he wouldn't have regretted that due to the fact that it would be Mikan to give him his first kiss. 

But alas the sweet memories ended there as he remembered the time when he and Narumi-sensei along with several of his classmates where in Mikan's room packing her stuff to send to her Grandpa where he found Mikan's diary. He knew he shouldn't have taken it but he did you could say it was a keepsake of the girl thinking back he wished he didn't. It took him three months just to read the diary due to the fact his principles wouldn't allow him to invade the dead no missing girl's privacy. Big Mistake. Ruka wanted cheering up Mikan being Mikan would've probably wrote something that happened to her that day that made her smile and be happy flipping through the pages nearing the end it only said...

_Everyday it's the same routine. I get up go to class greet everyone, try to hug Hotaru get hit by the baka gun, greet Inchou, and Ruka at least they're polite enough to greet back and than greet Natsume who more than enough times just ignores me. Fight with Permy get electrocuted by Jinno Sensei and lastly be called names by my "friends". Than I go to sleep and in a few brief moments before I truly doze off I think tomorrow's gonna be a different day but it won't. _

That's when a piece of paper fell and it said...

(untitled)

_I'm hurt still I smile_

_I'm sad still I smile_

_I'm in pain still I smile_

_I cry inside still I smile_

_For how long shall I smile _

_For how long shall you hurt me_

_For how long shall you say those words_

_For how long..._

_Those insults_

_Those words_

_Those names_

_I took it all_

_All because you were my friends_

_Sometimes I wish_

_I wish and wish_

the final line was "_I wish to disappear" _ No other words could hurt Ruka more than that. No other words could hurt the people that loved Mikan the most than that. And he kept those words inside him all those years... all those years... until he couldn't anymore. One day he accidentally drank Nonoko's truth potion thinking it was lemonade and out the secrets went only more hurt came out of it. The truth should be hidden if the only purpose it serves is pain but in a way he was relieved. He was relieved that he wasn't the only one feeling guilty as bad as that may sound. He may not have participated with the daily taunts and insults in the life of Mikan but he sure as hell didn't try to stop it either. 

"**I wish to disappear." **

"**Who said that?"**

"**I wish to disappear"**

"**Who are you?"**

"**I wish to disappear"**

"**Show yourself"**

"**I wish to disappear"**

"**SHUT UP, SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!"**

The Ice Queen was in her usual lair busy building another invention as she uncharacteristically tripped over something metallic. She didn't flinch from the pain though as she tried to get up from the floor. That almost never happened to her only when something was truly bothering her mind. Thinking about it the only person that tripped every time she had a chance was... Mikan... Mikan. For a moment she stared at the face of her best friend as it stared back at her but that moment passed when she realized it was Amanatsu. The robot she made to replicate her best friend. The sight of the robot was too painful for her, for every time she saw it it reminded her of her best friend. Every time it would trip, cause havoc in the lab, break something it made the Ice Queen's heart ache so finally one day she decided to dismantle the robot and hide it from sight but what the hell was it doing laying around the floor. It was probably one of Hotaru's interns that left it there. The girl felt that her interns where just as useless as "that girl" She held the robots head close to her chest. Clutching it as if giving her best friend the hug she always requested but always denied her. If only she knew that morning was the last day... If only she knew that "that night" was the last...

"**I don't want to disappear. **

**I won't disappear. **

**I won't... I won't... I won't...**

**I exist... I exist... **

**...I..." **

"Mikan" The raven haired boy whispered as he finally stood up. He spent half his day lying under the the Sakura tree. When he finally started to feel his body going numb he decided to take a walk to get his blood flowing. He remembered the times he'd tease her which was the only way to get her attention stupid boy... He spent a portion of his time tormenting the little girl only because he thought she looked cute annoyed or angry at him he just sometimes forgot that she even looked cuter smiling. He never really thought that maybe his actions was hurting Mikan than again Mikan being Mikan would never say a word about it. If only he could see her one last time...

And he did a brunette little girl wearing pigtails with auburn eyes that looked at him in a confused manner. As he approached her she smiled. An innocent smile, the smile that he took for granted for countless of times, that smile that he saw only in his dreams in all those nights for all those years. He knelt down and touched the child's face. The touch felt so real. She felt so warm. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips... 

BAM! HENTAI! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PEDOPHILE!" Mikan shouted as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She ran through the woods past through the trees, shrubberies, Mr. Bear... 

As she looked back the raven hair teenager was following her almost gaining up on her with what seemed to be a reservoir of energy she increased speed. "Mikan!" The teenager yelled out. Although the brunette little girl heard him call her name she knew better than to stop and listen due to the fact that she'd already been almost kidnap countless of times because of her naive tee and easily trusting attitude. 

"Tasukete!" (help)

Finally a familiar face. "Narumi-sensei" Mikan cried as she hugged her teacher. "Mikan" The blond hair teacher said in a surprised voice...

_Author's note:_

I'm not really a dark person... but I just felt like it in the first two chapters. I really intended this fanfic to be comedic. I'm not really a funny person but I am kind of humorous so please wait for the future chapters I will explain everything. 

Thank you for your comments really I appreciate it. Please send more hehehe

please don't flame me


	3. Chapter 3 Chibikan

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Thanks for the reviews it inspired me more to make this new chapter. Hopefully you like it. Tell me what you think...

Chapter III – The Chibikan

_BAM! HENTAI! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PEDOPHILE!" Mikan shouted as she ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She ran through the woods past through the trees, shrubberies, Mr. Bear... _

_As she looked back the raven hair teenager was following her almost gaining up on her with what seemed to be a reservoir of energy she increased speed. "Mikan!" The teenager yelled out. Although the brunette little girl heard him call her name she knew better than to stop and listen due to the fact that she'd already been almost kidnap countless of times because of her naive tee and easily trusting attitude. _

"_Tasukete!" (help)_

_Finally a familiar face. "Narumi-sensei" Mikan cried as she hugged her teacher. "Mikan" The blond hair teacher said in a surprised voice..._

Narumi looked down on the small figure clutching him in fear who is now almost beginning to cry. "Mikan" the teacher spoke. "Is that really you?" he continued as he placed his hand under the young girl's chin making her look up to him. "huh?" Mikan said in a confused tone not really understanding the question. Of course it's her what kind of question was that she thought but she noticed something Narumi-sensei's hair it was slightly longer than usual. She decided to ignore that fact but when a small crowd started to form... gawking at the little scene the little girl felt hugging the teacher tighter.

"Isn't that girl...?"

"No that's impossible..."

"It is... it is her..."

"What how's that possible...?"

"No way it can't be, can it...?"

Realizing the little girl was now getting more upset he took her hand and decided to remove her from the growing crowd. "Natsume." he said in a commanding voice implying him to follow them. "hai." the teenager replied. As she walked hand in hand alongside her teacher the little girl turned her head around to look at the teenager who five minutes ago was just chasing her like a blood hound after a rabbit. "Natsume" she thought.

Narumi brought the little girl in the entrance lounge area. The area where Narumi sensei placed her in to wait during the her entrance exam in Gakuen Alice, the room where she first met Natsume, the room where her panties where exposed by the boy wait back to that thought. "Natsume" she thought "Narumi-sensei called him Natsume but..." her thoughts where cut off when Narumi asked her "Where were you? Where have you been all these years? What happened to you? What happened to you?... Mikan... What happened to you?... Are you really Mikan? Who are you?"

The more questions Narumi asked the more confused Mikan got. The words just didn't seem to register in her mind. The more questions Narumi asked the more Mikan felt in the verge of crying and the longer she refused her to answer him the more frustrated he got which made him even ask more questions.

"Narumi!" The teenage boy said making him stop the interrogation that seemed to be scaring the little girl further. "Tell me what's your name and some information about you." Natsume said in a calm manner as he locked eyes with the girl. "Sakura, Sakura Mikan age 10 my birthday is on January 1, and I'm a student of Elementary School Class B. I grew up in a small town in the province and was raised by my grandfather. Both my parents are dead and uhm my best friend is Imai, Imai Hotaru she goes to this school... also..." the girl said in a slightly frightened tone. "Ok that's enough thank you." Narumi said as he placed his hand on top of Mikan's head and smiled bringing her attention back to him.

"Mikan what's the last thing you remember?" Narumi asked.

"Hotaru... I was holding Hotaru's hand?" Mikan answered."

"Where were you and when was that?"

"Yesterday, in the grounds of the campus it was night time, I think. There were a lot of people and I don't know why... she answered trying to remember more details but nothing else emerged."

With that information both Natsume and Narumi looked at each other and looked back at the girl.

"I... don't understand?" Mikan whispered. It was almost inaudible but still it was heard by the teacher that was just standing beside her.

"Mikan five years ago you disappeared... There was an attack at Alice Academy and you... disappeared... after... I don't know why you're the same age..." Narumi tried to explain but was at a lost for words. Mikan just stared at him trying to comprehend what he was saying. He than smiled at her which made her smile back which was her usual response but when he said the words he was about to say she wanted to kill him."

"Well Ja ne." (bye)Narumi-senseis said as he raised his hand as he was about to walk out the door with the smile on his face still plastered on it.

"Nani." (what) "Where are you going?' Mikan asked in surprise

"I need to arrange some paper work for your re entrance to Gakuen Alice." Narumi said

Just than Mikan's soul felt like it was going to leap out of her body with the thought of being alone in a room with pervert boy well now he's a teenager but still a pervert none the less.

"Natsume try not to let anyone in." Narumi added.

"Huh what... does... that... mean...?" Mikan thought as she looked behind her he saw the teenager she could swear for a moment he looked like he was holding a pitch fork surrounded by fire with a pointed arrow tail and had two horns on top of his head taunting her. Well that was actually an exaggeration Mikan was still flustered with the mornings events. He was just actually just sitting on the couch on the other side of the room staring at her which made her slightly blush. Thinking about it if he even dare to do anything to her she was prepared to scream in his ears so loudly that it would make him deaf not that she really believe he'd do anything to her but still she couldn't understand why she kissed him...

She leaned back on the door as if trying to stabilize her stand. She closed her eyes and said "five years"

"Yeah" Natsume said

She was surprised at his response seeing she was actually talking to herself.

"Natsume-kun."

"Yeah"

"It's been five years." She said as she now looked at him.

"It's been five years... And... you're still... A PERVERT!"Mikan said as she yelled the last words.

"NANI!" he yelled back

"You heard me! I thought you were just being a boy back than but now I realize... grr...HENTAI!" Mikan said after which she stuck her tongue at him.

"NANI." he said again now getting annoyed at Mikan he forgot how annoying she can sometimes be but also he forgot how cute she actually was which made him smile if you can call moving his lips a few centimeters apart a smile which Mikan didn't let go unnoticed.

"Did he actually smile?" Mikan thought. "Huh?! Could five years have possibly changed him but the idea ended when the door burst open hitting poor Mikan and flinging her halfway across the room.

"Itai." Mikan said as she was getting herself off the floor her attention now was focused on who ever it was who opened the door that sent her diving on the floor. A woman came in about the same age as the raven haired boy. The woman had shoulder length straight dark hair. Her uniform was immaculate not a wrinkle nor spot in sight proving whoever this girl was took pride on her appearance and presentation as a student. She looked familiar in Mikan's eyes and as they exchange gaze she realized who that girl was.

"Ho...ta...ru..." Mikan said.

"Mikan." She said in monotone.

"Hotaru." Mikan said again. She knew those eyes. The eyes that were so expressionless to everyone . However those eyes showed a small glimmer of affection whenever she saw them, affection towards her and her alone that slight glimmer for most people was invisible except for Mikan. Oh yes five years haven't change the way Hotaru looked at Mikan... time cannot change friendship I guess.

"Your new ID." she said still in monotone as Hotaru handed Mikan her new ID.

As Mikan received her new ID she wondered why she needed one as she read the information she realized that there was some sort of mistake it was her picture but the information in it was all wrong.

"Follow me." Hotaru said before Mikan could even complain Hotaru already lead the way soon after she followed along with Natsume.

As they walked and walked she absorbed the scenery the new Alice Academy still it actually felt like the old one. There were a lot of things changed but a lot more remained the same. Sure the elementary school building now was painted a deep shade of yellow. New kinds of flowers that Mikan has never seen in her life probably hybrids paved the way to the elementary school building but a lot were the same, students jogging during their P.E. Class and of course one student was ahead from the rest probably because he had a latent ability alice. Entering the elementary building the interior looked the same. The classes looked the same except maybe there were no familiar face in sight. As they approached a room Hotaru excused herself to the teacher and introduced Mikan announcing she was the new student

"This is her... Azumi Chibikan." Hotaru said as she looked at Mikan in which she took it as a sign to enter. "You're already late for class... apologize to your sensei and try to keep from trouble I'll come back after class. Wait here till then." Hotaru instructed Mikan as she proceeded to leave.

"Wait where are you two going?" Mikan asked.

"To class... remember behave yourself." Hotaru answered back.

"Well Ms. Azumi please sit down." the teacher said followed by a "croak"

"Azumi... wait...What the?" Mikan said realizing who her new sensei was which was none other than Jin-Jin

She proceeded to an empty seat while thinking. "of all the teachers, of all the classes why did I have to get this. Wait a minute doesn't he recognize me? Come to think about it what the hell is going on and more importantly what's with Hotaru. She hasn't seen me in five years and not even a hi, hello, welcome back, a smile would have sufficed. Maybe I'm in another dimension or something or maybe I was in a bad dream a really really really bad dream"

"AZUMI." Jinno-sensei said forcing Mikan away from her thoughts. "Well?" he added.

"Well what?" she thought. As she surveyed the class she realized they were preparing for a quiz. "Great can this day get any worse? Just like this guy he hasn't seen me in five years and this is the way he greets me back as if I know what their lessons were, I just got here."

As Mikan answered the questions she actually didn't find the test difficult what surprised her was that she found it quite easy actually really easy. The remainder of the other classes also seemed kid stuff for her. Weird right.

_-Outside the elementary building-_

"You need to be careful people might assume you're a peeping tom." a silver haired boy said.

"Go away Yoichi!." Natsume yelled at the boy

"Is this really how you spend your day perched up on a tree watching a third grader. Maybe there really is something wrong with you." Yoichi said as he evaded a small fireball the teenager threw at him. "You know you can get arrested in other countries for that so be careful... Well Ja ne" he added as he proceeded to leave.

_-Classroom-_

Ten, Fifteen, Thirty, later on an hour passed but there didn't seem to be a sign of anyone picking her up. "That's just like Hotaru forgetting about me." Mikan irritatedly said. She was already bored who wouldn't be . She spent half an hour patiently waiting for Hotaru and the next half hour fidgeting around the room. She couldn't shake of the feeling she was being watched. She looked around and decided to open a window thinking it was just a case of paranoia as she looked outside she studied the scene everything seemed to be normal whatever that meant. She breathed in the fresh air and closed her eyes to try to relax and saw an image of a certain "Kuro Neko on top of a tree instantly bringing her attention to it.

"What is wrong with you?" She mouthed. She knew he could see her. He probably couldn't read lips but he certainly can read the expression on her face which was sheer vexation. She contemplated about throwing something at him but it probably wouldn't reach him but still the thought of him falling off that tree would be amusing. She wondered if he'd fall on his feet like most cats.

When the door finally opened Mikan thought it was Hotaru unfortunately it wasn't but never the less the person was a sight for sore eyes. A teenage boy with blond hair, and blue eyes holding a rabbit. There was no doubt in Mikan's mind who that was.

"Ruka-pyon" she said

The little girl smiled and gave the teenager a hug which he also reciprocated by hugging her back.

Ruka missed her. There was no denying that fact. He missed her with all his heart. He missed her smile. He missed her cheerfulness. He missed everything about her. He couldn't remember when was the last time he felt this happy... If only it could last forever... If only they could stay this way forever... too bad they can't... especially since Mikan's grumbling stomach now disturbed their little moment.

"Hahahaha yup you're Sakura-san alright." Ruka said as she saw the little girl blushed due to embarrassment. In fairness she couldn't have helped that since she hadn't eaten for five years. "That reminds me I haven't eaten lunch yet. I know this place I'm sure you'll love the food." Ruka said trying to relieve Mikan's embarrassment.

_-Casa de Estudyante-_

Mikan stared at what seemed to be a new shop near the middle school. It looked like a house with a beautiful garden there were chairs outside but she could see from the glass doors and windows that the interior looked cozy but the setting outside was also a view. There were singing flowers and a violin playing statue. For some reason that no longer struck her as odd.

"Last year." Ruka said as he pulled a chair for Mikan to sit. "It was just last year since this place was established. A place for students by students. Employees here are all students who want to make extra income or just for the experience of a job."

"Nogi-san what would you... like?" A blue hair teenage girl wearing an angel costume asked.

"Oh Nonoko-san this is Azumi, Chibikan. She's Mikan's cousin." Ruka said.

"What would you like Chibikan." Ruka asked . Mikan was still puzzled with what he said that she just didn't pay attention to what he said. Ruka just smiled at her and said. "We'll have Anna's Special Spaghetti and two dew drop tea, thanks." "Ok I'll be right back with your order." Nonoko replied

"Oh yeah I forgot to mention Nonoko works as a waitress here and Anna works in the kitchen those two are really inseperable..."

"My name isn't..."

"It is when you're in public." Ruka said sternly.

It was unlike Ruka to speak that way than again it's been five years... five years certainly could change someone. What followed was silence between the two. Ruka knew Mikan was upset even though her facial expression almost hadn't change. Mikan was good at hiding pain... That was what he knew about her... It's good to know she's the same old Mikan... same old Mikan...

"What's wrong? The Spaghetti looks kinda strange but It's really good." Ruka said to Mikan trying to coax her to try Anna's concoction. He even demonstrated eating it to try to convince her it was good. The Spaghetti had a black sauce which would have been fine if the noodles didn't move around so much. When you place your fork near it, it automatically coils around it which made it easier to eat it. Normally Mikan tried to stay away from foods that reminded her of worms but seeing she was genuinely hungry she felt like she had no choice. The first bite wasn't as bad as she thought it turns out they no longer squirmed once it was put inside the mouth. Ruka was right the taste was not just good it was fantastic but she didn't realize it was that good till the last bite.

"I told you it was good."

"Yeah but you didn't say it was fantastic."

"Anna would be smiling from ear to ear if she hears that...Oh you have something...let me..." Ruka gently stroked Mikan's cheek removing the sauce that stained the little girls face which made her blush which made him blush.

"You need to be careful people might assume you take ten year olds out on dates." Natsume said as he suddenly appeared out of nowhere. "We need to talk... in private." he added.

"ok. Excuse us for a minute." Ruka said to Mikan.

"Corruption of minor."Natsume said

"Nani" Ruka asked

"The term for what you're doing... It's illegal to take minors out on dates. It was a good thing I came by and saved you from yourself." He said with a smirk

"This isn't a date and what do you mean by that." Ruka said he didn't understand whether he was joking or was being serious. Natsume rarely jokes actually never jokes with the exception of Mikan... So Ruka decided he'd just take it as a joke.

"You shouldn't have brought her out in public."

"She was hungry what was I supposed to do?"

"Do you have any idea what you've done for all you know _Reo's spies _could have been here."

"If you're so worried about her why aren't you guarding her right now."

"Because I'm talking to you..." Natsume said realizing his stupid mistake as they went back Mikan was no longer where they left her.

"MI... CHIBIKAN!" Ruka called out

_-Mikan-_

_10 minutes ago_

As Mikan sat quietly waiting fore the return of her two friends something caught her eye. Something was shining, something was blinking, something was calling her so she decided to follow. It wasn't a voice more like a feeling, a force that was pulling her.

"Welcome back Mikan." A voice said.

As Mikan turned around she saw Persona.

"I have something for you." Persona approached opening his hand showing her a star patch.

Mikan was hesitant to accept she knew better than to associate herself with the devil.

"Well you're a special star now Sakura Mikan or is it Azumi Chibikan. Narumi has a weird habit of using cutesy names but it suits you. Little Mikan. (NOTE Chibi is Japanese for small or little therefore Chibikan kan second syllable of her name.) "It's impolite to reject gifts you know." Persona said with that Mikan approached and started to take the star patch but as she held the patch in Persona's hand visions appeared.

The vision itself was jumbled Men with guns, blue light, Hotaru's face, crying students Narumi yelling something, teachers being hit by blue orbs, Mikan holding Hotaru's hand, Natsume throwing a fireball at Reo, Gun fire and blood. Blood all around.

SWOOSH Persona barely avoided a fist bullet from Hotaru's baka gun breaking the hand holding between the two. Mikan fell down on her knees as Hotaru came to her Persona said. "Attacking a teacher is a serious offense I'll make sure you'll get reprimanded for that." and with that he left.

"daijobu?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan just nodded in response.

"I told you to wait for me. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Mikan just looked at her she's been doing that a lot today being asked a question and just ended up either completely ignoring it or not understanding it all. When they heard twigs breaking from being stepped on Hotaru figured out the answer to her question when two boys came nearer. "Mikan let's go." Hotaru commanded. Mikan had no other choice than to follow her leaving the two boys who now seemed to be squabbling about who's to blame for leaving her alone...

_-Hotaru's Room-_

"Although you're now a special star a room hasn't been made available due to your abrupt arrival. For the time being you're staying with me. Do I have to remind you to stay away from Persona.?"

Mikan just shook her head sideways in response. She decided to take a sit on Hotaru's bed she felt drained, she looked ten but she felt time, she felt aged. Hotaru started to brush Mikan's hair to Mikan's astonishment she didn't expect that from her not that Hotaru hasn't brush her hair before but for some reason her friend felt so distant. She's so close yet so so far.

"Did I kill them? Mikan asked

"Killed who? Hotaru asked back.

"You know who..."

"Reo seemed more than alive the last time I saw him. As for the rest of his cronies they're probably under some rock or whatever it is they crawled out from. When did you get back your memories?"

"When I was talking to Persona."

"He told you."

"No it was... when I touched his hand."

"Mikan from now on you're Azumi Chibikan daughter of Azumi Yuka's sister."

"Okasa didn't have a sister. She was an only child."

"I repeat you are the daughter of Azumi Yuka's sister. Sakura Mikan is your first cousin that's why you resemble her so much. It is very important you remember this if the AAO finds out you're still alive they will undoubtedly find away to either get you to join them or kill you."

"I am Sakura Mikan daughter or Azumi Yuki and... Sakura..."  
"Mikan this isn't negotiable if the AAO comes for you you're not the only one who'll be in danger... Think of it as a game... now go to sleep growing children need their sleep."

"I'm not a child."

A few minutes later Mikan fell asleep which was so like her. Hotaru preceded to sleep beside her. She couldn't help but watch the child sleep. She looked so peaceful, so innocent. She watched her chest rise and fall, she watched every little movement she made as she slept. Mikan trespassing on Hotaru's side of the bed placed her arm on Hotaru. Hotaru didn't know whether to leave it or let it stay she chose the latter and Hotaru moved closer and embraced Mikan she'd make an exception of the no hugging rule for tonight but will it be only for tonight she decided to settle that matter tomorrow but tonight she just allowed the little girl's warmth near her body.

Next chapter

_A woman with brunette hair and auburn eyes lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. She was playing with her necklace tugging it and moving it around. The trinket on the necklace was a small sword the handle made of gold with little characters written on the edges. It kind of look like a katana The woman kept putting her finger on the tip of the sword until it punctured her finger causing it to bleed. She didn't wince in pain rather she smiled a weak smile._

Author's note

Yeah I know this chapter is quite long I think. Well you were the ones who requested for me to update soon well thank you for that. I hope you like this chapter. For the future chapters I'll be giving clues on why Mikan's still 10. Note :Clues... The reason will be revealed a chapter before the ending... I didn't sleep at all tonight I think it took me from 12:00 to 6:00 am to finish this chapter hahahaha... COMMENTS PLEASE and PLEASE DON'T FLAME ME...

_I'll be busy for a couple of days due to processing paper work for my entrance exam for college it'll probably take me anywhere from 2-5 days for my next update. Don't get me wrong my final draft for the next 2 chapters is finish its just since I'll be busy I won't have time to encode it_.


	4. Chapter 4 Polka Dot needs Panties

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**_

_**WARNING THIS HAS MINOR SEXUAL SITUATIONS. I STRESS MINOR BECAUSE I ACTUALLY DON'T LIKE SEXUAL SITUATIONS SO I CENSORED IT BUT STILL... PROCEED WITH CAUTION YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_ I still think this is rated t since when I watch cable what they show is far worse

_**Chapter IV Polka Dot Needs Panties **_

_**A woman with brunette hair and auburn eyes lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. She was playing with her necklace tugging it and moving it around. The trinket on the necklace was a small sword the handle made of gold with little characters written on the edges. It kind of look like a katana The woman kept putting her finger on the tip of the sword until it punctured her finger causing it to bleed. She didn't wince in pain rather she smiled a weak smile.**_

"Who was that?" Mikan said as she awoke from an unusual dream. She didn't really want to pay attention to it because her life felt more surreal than her dream. She looked to her side finding only an empty space. "It' just like her to leave without saying goodbye." She thought as she yawned and finally got up she realized what time it was... Late for class somethings do never change.

She hurriedly went to class as fast as her feet could carry her. It was no wonder she won the the title of "Goddess of Victory" during the sports fest. She had a lot of practice running almost everyday trying not to be late or at best trying not to be more late than usual.

"Ohayou (Good morning) Sorry I'm late." Mikan energetically said as she entered class. "Ohayou Chibikan." Narumi-sensei said with equal energy to her surprise it turns out he was the first period teacher lucky for her.

Mikan before actually thought Narumi-sensei's class was her favorite but now that he was assigned to this class to teach elementary Japanese she found his lessons boring not because he presented it in a boring way. From his outfit alone who wouldn't get students attention. He wore a neon orange colored long sleeved shirt with matching pants and had some sort of orange hat stem was he intentionally trying to look like an orange unfortunately his weird get up didn't catch the attention of this particular student for like yesterday for some reason she already knew what he was teaching. For some reason she felt like the subject was too simple hence making it boring.

"Well that's all for today class..." Narumi said "... Chibikan... I'll meet you later after classes." Narumi added. Mikan felt slightly sheepish did Narumi-sensei felt a little insulted by her actions. Did her body language give him the impression that she wasn't paying attention? Than again a lot of students weren't paying attention so why was she being singled out. Way to go start the morning by getting in trouble.

The rest of the morning classes were the same. Mikan was bored out of her mind. She felt as if time was dragging on and on and on and on well you get the idea. As the classes progressed the more disinterested she became. It got to a point where she was already focusing her attention away from class. Then she felt it, the feeling of being watched she looked outside the window back to the tree at first she didn't see anything but leaves and branches, further inspection said otherwise. She detected something moved since there was no wind only one thought came to mind of who it was which was none other than a certain "kuro neko". So she decided to do the mature thing and stuck out her tongue. at him. Regrettably she didn't think her actions since a certain silver haired boy saw her thinking it was him she was taunting he released several demons sending the class in chaos.

"HIJIRI!" The Misaki-sensei yelled at the boy.

Youichi didn't care and summoned even more spirits who seem to have the agenda pf evacuating every person in class by tormenting them. The students that had common sense began to leave the class.

"HIJIRI" Misaki-sensei yelled even louder. Using his alice he surrounded the boy with Vines entangling him and finally immobilizing him but the silver hair boy defiantly sent his demons to attack a new target a pig tailed girl who was standing at a corner of the room.

"Gwahahahuhuhuhuhu." The demons sounded as they approached a terrified little girl.

Mikan couldn't move she was paralyzed in fear. As the spirits loomed closer and closer she was about to scream but no sound came as she opened her mouth. The spirits was now inches from her face. Inch by inch it came nearer and nearer and... POOF! It disappeared into thin air but that wasn't all that disappeared so did Misaki's vine tentacles releasing the boy.

Mikan stood still. He saw the teacher's face bewildered at her and so was the boy he was just trying to succumb minutes ago than she felt something she felt something wet "down there". Her face went a deep shade of red. During the moments of horror did she end up peeing. She couldn't recollect whether or not she did however to embarrass to look down she heard the bell rang and yelled "lunch time" as she ran out of the room heading straight to the bathroom.

**20 minutes later:**

Hotaru, Ruka, and Natsume were standing on the other side of the door of the bathroom in which Mikan locked herself in. Natsume was getting more worried by the minute the more Mikan refused to open the door. Sure he could just bust in or burst the door into flames just like that but seeing it was the girl's bathroom the academy made some sort of alice preventing boys from entering so it would be completely pointless. He was also getting more and more irritated at his best friend. His face bearing more and more distressed which caused him to worry about the little girl even more.

Ruka was getting more stressed by the minute as Mikan refused to open the door. He brought Mikan lunch which was how he found out the predicament Mikan got herself into and here he thought he'd get to spend time with her only to find Natsume yelling and banging on the door of the girl's bathroom. Thinking about it she probably refused to open the door because she was traumatized by Natsume's behavior. The girl was already scarred enough in fear of being punished by causing a stir in class which ultimately not just disturbed it but ended it earlier than usual.

Behind Hotaru's stoic face she actually was getting impatient and a little annoyed that Ruka hunted her down because Mikan was in trouble. Hearing that she quickly went directly to the elementary department only to find out she caused some kind of pandemonium in class. Five years later and she was still bailing her friend out of the messes she make. For some reason Mikan told Ruka that she'd only open the door for her which made her feel proud that she was still the first one she turned to. She heard the clasp unlock with that she opened the door and entered only to find the lights turned out which made it hard to see never the less she saw a small figure.

"Close the door." a voice instantly said as she entered.

Hotaru following the girl's instruction did what she was told against the objection of the two boys behind her. She opened the lights and examined the scene. Bloody toilet papers were scattered. The faucet including the sink was stained with a little blood. The girl looked a little distraught. There were also blood stains on her socks from blood dripping down. "I see." Hotaru said.

"Ruka give me your jacket." Hotaru said as she stuck her head out the door.

"Uh...here." Ruka said handing the jacket over to her.

"Now go away." Right away Hotaru said after receiving the jacket.

"Nani." both boys said in unison

"Leave" Hotaru said

Before they could object Hotaru added "It's for Mikan."

They didn't understand but they did trust Hotaru but rather than leaving they opted to hide from view instead.

Hotaru was the first to exit the bathroom followed by Mikan who had Ruka's jacket tied around her waist. When Hotaru opened the window the two teenage boys emerged out of the corner of the corridor. Hotaru pressed a button from a remote controll from her pocket which made a speeding "flying duck motorcycle" hover outside the window. (AN: don't know what that invention is called)

"Where are you going?" Natsume asked Hotaru but she just ignored him.

"Imai." Natsume said as Hotaru helped the girl on the vehicle still no response. When she was about to get on the other boy called her in an irritated voice "Hotaru." Ruka said. "My room." she said without any further explanation and with that they left.

-Hotaru's room-

"Take a bath." Hotaru ordered.

Mikan slightly blushed remembering that being in a hurry she forgot to take a shower this morning. She wondered if Hotaru knew that fact. It was highly likely she did since she was in the same uniform she was in yesterday not that she has anything she can change into. Five minutes later someone was banging on her door. "that was fast." she thought. She opened them and saw two out of breath teenage boys who ran after them after they left.

"Mi..." Natsume said.

"She's in the bathroom." Hotaru cut him off.

You could see the two boys faces pained with frustration since they were back in square one. Natsume catching his breath saw Ruka's jacket on top of Hotaru and Mikan's bed which was stained by a patch of blood. The patch was not large mind you but visible enough for Hyuuga Natsume to spot and make a mountain out of a mole hill from. He entered the room taking the jacket by the hand for further inspection when **BANG** Natsume got hit by Hotaru's baka gun. "baka get out of my room... I don't recall inviting you in." Hotaru said.

"She's fine." Hotaru assured the both of them.

"Do you guys need anything?" Ruka said standing outside the room at least he had the sense not to trespass looking at his friend who is now getting off the floor. Normally Natsume would have been able to evade the attack unfortunately his concentration was else where plus the baka gun in itself has been upgraded giving a stronger punch.

"Anything at all?" Ruka said.

"No." Hotaru answered.

"Bandages."

"No"

"Band aid"

"No"

"Medicine"

"No"

"Anything?" Ruka said in a pleading voice truly wishing to help.

"Well there is something..." Hotaru said.

"What is it?" Natsume was now the one to answer

"I need you to buy a box of Sasayaka you can find them at central town." Hotaru said.

With that the boys immediately started to go...

"Make sure you buy the ones with wings." Hotaru added.

"HAI" Natsume yelled back as the two were already heading down the stairs.

Having the "nuisances" finally leave Hotaru started searching her closet...

CENTRAL TOWN

The two boys were now getting frustrated with their search. Every shop they went to the vendors would answer them that they didn't sell that which would be followed by a laugh to which Natsume would throw a fireball at them. So they just went directly to the Alice Grocery since they pretty much sell everything you need or so the slogan says.

"Excuse me." Ruka asked the employee. "Do you know where we can find a box of Sasayaka.?"

"Ah...uhm... it's in... the third aisle." The girl said who now started to giggle.

It was a good thing it was Ruka who was the one to ask if he had left that task to his friend he would have burned the girls hair till she went bald for giggling at a simple question like that.

_-In aisle three-_

The two boys stood there in shock. They finally found the item that ends their quest. They stood there mouths gaping. They looked at each other and now Ruka could feel the store getting five degrees hotter. Ruka now started sweating but Natsume looked like he was going to explode. "Where are you going?" Ruka said. "Mikan needs this?" Ruka added. "I'll wait for you outside than. The counter's over there."Natsume replied.

Ruka wanted to kill her. He truly wanted to kill her. "HOTARU." he thought to himself. As he walked to the counter he thought could it be any farther. Step by step he could feel the eyes watching him and hear the voices laugh at him. As he waited in line he thought could it be any longer at the same time he wanted to die right than and there from embarrassment. As he paid the cashier he noticed the cashier was doing everything in her power not to laugh. But it was kind of a humorous sight Nogi Ruka one of the most popular student in the academy well known even in central town holding a box of sanitary napkins. "Would you like some tampons with that?" The cashier teased. If she was a boy Ruka would have punched her although not normally violent he was reaching his breaking point. As he was about to leave he said "It's for my little sister." He didn't know why he needed to explain but he did... wait sister that's an understatement... wait I mean ew... there were so many things wrong with that sentence for one thing Mikan was older than him, to be fair she was older than Natsume... also Hotaru as well... erase that thought

Ruka was thanking the heaven for paper bags at least he didn't have to suffer further humiliation and there he was the traitor who abandoned him. "So how was shopping?" Natsume teasingly said. Ruka wanted to strangle him till his last breath escaped his lips especially when he started laughing . He couldn't remember the last time he laugh like this if ever. He couldn't stay mad at him for long if you can't beat him join em. So he started to hear himself convulsively laugh as well.

_-Hotaru's room-_

Hotaru eventually found what she was looking for. A beautiful white dress with cherry blossoms embroidery . It had a pink ribbon at the back and pink lace at the bottom. She never quite understand why she didn't throw that dress away. She bought that five years ago. Five years and two days ago to be precise. It was Mikan's 11th birthday present. She couldn't find it in her heart to throw it away maybe she knew she'd come back one day no that wasn't it. Maybe because that was her only memento of her aside from the pictures. She wasn't the most vocal person in the world far from it but the dress this dress this was the one that was going to say "hey Mikan thanks for being my friend. Thanks for always being there. Thanks for caring about me so much, Thanks for everything. I love you so much and to show you my appreciation I bought you this." Mikan's eyes would probably jump out of its socket if she heard her say that with that thought she smiled. _(Authors note/Trivia: Yes Hotaru actually smiles but not in public she has an image to protect. Episode II according to Iinchou when Mikan came to the academy it was the first time she smiled since coming to the academy.) _

-BACK TO CENTRAL TOWN-

As the two headed back "Tut tut tut tut tut." A flying mechanical mouth fluttered just above the two boys and said "Mikan needs something else." said the device. The two knew it was one of Hotaru's inventions. "Nani?." Ruka said. "What now? Natsume said. "polka dot needs panties." the flying mouth said.

"Polka dot needs panties, Polka dot needs panties, Polka dot needs panties, Polka dot needs panties,

Polka dot needs panties, Polka dot needs panties, Polka dot needs panties, Polka dot needs panties." the mouth kept repeating that over and over which was now drawing a small crowd. "Tell Imai to buy them herself!" Natsume angrily yelled. "This message will self destruct in 3, 2, 1." BOOM!

"Don't look at me I already bought the Napkins." Ruka said to Natsume. "No! I'm not doing it." Natsume insistently said. "Fine when Mikan goes back to class lets just hope there's no strong wind or your prodigy Yoichiro doesn't flip her skirt." Ruka said. He knew his best friend would fall for that. "Fine but you're coming with me!" Natsume said in a commanding voice. "Fair enough." Ruka said.

The pair went to the central town department store. Entering the ladies "delicates" section was embarrassing enough how they're going to buy that will truly test their character. "Excuse me." A female employee said. "Is there anything I can assist you with." she added. "Uhm well..." Natsume said still at a loss for words. "For your girlfriend right." She smiled and winked at him as she showed him the special lingerie section. Natsume couldn't help but smirk partly at the thought of Mikan as his girlfriend sounding really weird and partly because lingerie made him happy I mean smirk.

"Not your type." The employee said. Natsume wanted the woman to go away. For one thing he couldn't concentrate on enjoying I mean browsing the collection they had to offer him. "Are you looking for something more casual... We have..." the woman said trying to be helpful...

Natsume saw something that he actually fancied he actually didn't like the patterns in the casual section most just had floral patterns except for this one that caught his eye. It was a cat and bunny face print. "Uhm do you have... something smaller than... this." Natsume said. "Why yes we have some in stock."

"Here." The saleslady gave him a smaller size.

"Uhm smaller than that."

"I see here."

"Uhm smaller."

"This is the smallest one in the adult section sir."

"Adult section...Uhm"

"Yes sir what is it?"

"Where's the kid section? It's too big. She's about ten. Her size is about..." Natsume said as he used his hands trying to show the lady the size of Mikan's waist line.

AHHHH! The woman screamed HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI the woman's scream got the attention of several shoppers... and poor Natsume did the only thing he could which was ...RUN!

As Natsume ran from a safe distance away from the department store he noticed his best friend was nowhere in sight. He probably left him when he was in the lingerie section.

"Darn you Ruka!"

"Nani!" Ruka said

"Ruka where did you go?"

"I got it." Ruka said in a low voice as if ashamed of the words he spoke.

"Got what...Oh." Natsume said as he realized there was something bulky that was in Ruka's pocket.

"When did you buy that?" Natsume continued.

"I didn't"

"You stole it!" Natsume said in a really surprise tone.

"I didn't mean to. If you hadn't caused a scene... I didn't realize I was holding them when I ran"

"Hey don't blame me klepto!" Natsume replied.

-_Back to Hotaru's room-_

"We're back." Ruka said.

"Halt!" a Robotic Policeman said

"NOW WHAT!" Natsume yelled it was clear the raven hair boy was reaching his limit.

"What's your purpose?" The robot said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S OUR PORPUSE? WE RAN IMAI'S ERRAND."

"Prove it." the robot replied

"Here." Ruka showed the robot holding the underwear in one hand and the sanitary napkins on the other. "Smile." said the robot as its head opened revealing a camera and taking his picture which shocked Ruka.

"You should have known better." Natsume said in monotone as if uninterested voice "Now let us in" Natsume added.

Natsume truly was at his wits end with a certain genius inventor not only did that woman managed to get Ruka and him to run around like fools in central town looking for female hygienic products. She also got them to humiliate themselves in public. When they entered the room Natsume had all the intention to kill but was stopped by seeing a certain adorable brunette.

The dress Mikan wore made her look not just adorable it made her look a little older, preteen in estimate around 12 maybe even thirteen The dress wasn't girly or made her look childish it suited her well as if it was made for her. To Natsume Mikan looked so innocent, so sweet, so angelic... in other words beautiful.

"How does she look Ruka." Hotaru asked. Ruka was flabbergasted at the sight How did she look? She looked Etherial that's how, like a young celestial maiden descended down from heaven. Mikan patiently waited for his answer but time passed with still no reply until the awkward silence set in. "Hotaru bought it for me. I think it looks really pretty." Mikan said trying to relieve the tension away from Ruka. "I'm going to wear this only on special occasions since it's really beautiful... I mean I can't wear something like this everyday or at... school." Mikan said which made her realize she was already thirty minutes late for class with a panicked expression she said. "I have to go." and ran passed Natsume and Ruka.

Natsume followed taking the brown paper bag off of Ruka's hands. "Mate! (wait) Natsume ordered Mikan to which Mikan immediately stopped. "Don't you think your forgetting something."Natsume declared. "Huh?... My uniform is still a little bit wet even after going through the drier so I can't really change cuz I don't have anything to change into." Mikan stated. "I wasn't talking about that." Natsume irritatedly said as he threw a polka dotted underwear design at her. Mikan instinctly caught it. She looked at the clothing she was holding in her hands and looked back at Natsume. "NATSUME YOU BAKA HENTAI!!." She yelled as she flung it back to him which she than proceeded to shoot him with the Baka gun Hotaru lent her. He evaded it this time of course but Mikan chose to ignore him and proceeded to class.

_MEANWHILE back in Hotaru's room_

"Nani?" Hotaru asked

"Nani, Nani, Nani what do you mean Nani? Ruka thought to himself. "Do you have any idea what you put Natsume and I through? Of course you do and I know you enjoyed the thought of watching us squirm." He wanted to say that unfortunately he just didn't have the courage to stand up to her.

"Do you have something in mind." Hotaru said as she laid in bed. She was recalling the conversation she had with Mikan while the boys were out about womanhood. She could swear it took all the amount of strength she had to explain to the child that it was a natural thing for a young girl to experience it. She was exhausted given a choice between doing that or give a report a hundred times about the wonders of sub atomic particles mixed with negative and positive ions to create anti matter in turn transforms into a form of primitive energy source for nano-technology she would have chosen the latter. It wouldn't matter if the report was a hundred or a thousand times over as long as she would never ever have to undergo a lecture like that again. Than again Mikan couldn't help it if she didn't know things like that. At least she got some fun out of it by making Hyuuga and Ruka suffer as well. She didn't have the heart to tell the two she already washed and placed Mikan's underwear in the drier (AN: You didn't think I was going to send her to school without panties.) Mikan wasn't really stupid even though she'd often think of her as such. Mikan came from a simple town in the province, was raised by her grandfather, by a man no doubt who didn't expect that Mikan would grow up so fast... Her thoughts now moved to Mikan's grandfather she didn't know how she was going to break the news to her... Why was she the one who had to do it... She was mentally exhausted she just wanted to rest just for a little bit...

Ruka was already blushing a deep shade of red. "What the hell was Hotaru doing doesn't she realize he a boy was still in the room... her room as he thought further. "something in mind, what did she mean by do you have something in mind." He said to himself as several thoughts flashed in his head. Impure thoughts, really impure thoughts, really really impure thoughts. "Don't even think about it Ruka." Hotaru said as she stared coldly at his eyes snapping him back to reality. "So back to my question do you have something in mind a question perhaps." Hotaru added. "Uh... I... I mean yes... no... I mean yes." Ruka was still flustered by his previous thoughts that he couldn't formulate a sentence that not only was grammatically correct but made sense so he blurted out. "Why do napkins have wings do they fly or something" Ruka realized how stupid that question really was. "I'm going to ignore you said that." Hotaru answered in a monotone voice. "I have a question." Natsume said as he came back. "Isn't she a little... too..." he added but stopped mid sentence. "young? Maybe she's an early bloomer. There are instances that that actually occurs you know to ten year old girls." Hotaru said as she finished his sentence for him stressing the last words as if reminding them of a fact. "Assuming she's ten years old." Natsume stated.

-Classroom of Class B.-

As suspected Jinjin was outraged for Mikan being half an hour late for his class and as old habits die hard he decided to electrocute her too bad she nullified it. Most of his students thought he let her escape without punishment again just because she's new which fueled the fire of hate towards her even more. Jinno-sensei confirmed it she was "her". Five years later she's still "her." Narumi made some pathetic excuse that she was Sakura Mikan's cousin which no one actually believed. If he was going to lie he should have made it more convincing but he knew where he was coming from he wanted to protect her the best way he can. He too also wanted to protect her of course she saved his life along with countless of others.

"_**I told you...She's not Sakura Mikan!**__" Narumi adamantly said_ Jinno remembered the scene in the teacher's lounge when Azumi Chibikan caused a stir during Misaki's class. The heated discussion between the two best friends shook the room. The people who were closest to Sakura Mikan knew the truth. Hyuuga, Nogi, Imai... and of course Narumi. It wasn't far long until they're other classmates including former teachers discovered Chibikan's identity. You don't really need Yome's reading ability to find out the truth just a little common sense. You'd be pretty stupid to believe Narumi however what is a name? What is an identity? If it means keeping Sakura Mikan safe than by all means call her Azumi Chibikan. If it means keeping AAO away from her by all means call her Azumi, Chibikan. If it means the rest of her classmates stays away from her by all means remember her as Azumi Chibikan If it means keeping her alive and safe by all means treat her as if she was Azumi Chibikan, a stranger, nothing more. Just pretend you don't know. Pretend you don't know her smile. Pretend you don't know anything even if you know the "truth" (JINNO-SENSEI'S THOUGHTS)

That's two today. She had two appointments after class one was with Narumi-sensei the other with Jinin both for causing trouble. On the upside she got a perfect score in math. It was the first time she got a perfect score. It was the first time she got a high grade in the subject. It was the first time she passed in academics without actually studying. For her to pass period was a miracle seeing she's never even heard of the lesson until yesterday. At least something actually went her way.

When the afternoon classes were finished she felt genuinely relieved . She already felt redundant another boring day another boring class even if she was going to get scolded even if she was going to get punished she felt relieved. Relieve that she didn't have to spend another minute of mind blowing boredom.

After the bell rang it wasn't long until Jinno-sensei came in. "Prompt aren't we." Mikan sarcastically thought she wouldn't dare speak anything in fear it would agitate the teacher and get herself into more trouble. He handed her several pieces of paper to her surprise it was another quiz.

"Darn you Jinjin. What the... What are you implying I cheated... I wonder what this guy's problem is. Why the hell is he out to get me." Mikan thought She was shocked that she found the test difficult. "This wasn't yesterday's lesson... His doing this on purpose." Mikan thought as she answered the questions but unfortunately that wasn't even the tip of the ice berg the next page actually had nothing to do with math. It had absolutely nothing to do with his subject. Each page actually had a different subject. The gentle Mikan was now getting annoyed at the baka-sensei's antic but over all she found the test not too hard but not too easy either.

After the test Mikan saw Narumi-sensei waiting beside the door. Mikan was so consumed by the test that she didn't notice him waiting at least it was one thing that Mikan can blame Jinno-sensei for. The two men exchange glances as one entered the room and the other exited., than proceeded to their destination.

"Chibikan" Narumi said.

This was it the scolding she was waiting for all day... She hid from Misaki-sensei and it must've slipped Jinno-sensei mind because of the test. Oh well she deserved it she was prepared for any punishment he would give her.

"I have something for you." Narumi said at the unease child.

"Huh Nani?" she thought to herself.

"Your grandfather gave this to me to give to you it was supposed to be a present for you on your eleventh birthday." Narumi handed Mikan a silver necklace that had an orange stone on it. It sparkled under the afternoon sunlight. It sparkled and glowed under Mikan's touch. It twinkled under Mikan's bright smile. Mikan couldn't help but be engrossed in happiness but as she looked at Narumi-sensei she knew something was wrong. She remembered it has been five years, five years since she had written a letter to her dear grandfather. "I need to send a letter thanking ojiisan." Mikan excitingly said. "Chibikan I need to talk to you about your ojiisan...

**A woman was sitting in dark room in front of a vanity staring at her reflection. She had brunette hair pale skin and lifeless auburn eyes as she noticed her katana pendant glow she closed her eyes and placed her hand over it closing it shut feeling the ardent heat coming from it. "Mika." a figure said it was too dark to see his face but he placed his hand on the woman's shoulder she responded by placing her other hand on his. "The bakemono's awake." she said**

Dictionary

Kuro Neko – Black Cat

Sasayaka – means modest get it "modess" if you don't google it hahaha

Nani – what

bakemono - monster

Author's note:

Poor Ruka he didn't deserve this. I really think Natsume is a hentai. LOL. Anyway the central town part wasn't supposed to be in the original chapter. It wasn't supposed to be in the story at all but I don't know I decided to put it in instead of making a oneshot. Hope you like it cuz I enjoyed writing it.

Hahahaha I'm pure evil... In my perspective Ruka's fifteen so he's not as innocent as he was five years ago... sorry Ruka.

Oh I don't hate Jinno-sensei I actually like him. It's called cruel kindness stay tune for the next chapter.

Another thing the next chapter will have a more drama feel to it since it deals about death...

Another thing I have no plans of updating this week I apologize but as you may or may not know I'm processing my application for college so that means I'm busy. Sorry about having a really long chapter but as I said before I added the central town bit making it longer. As a peace offering I'll update two chapters next week hopefully short ones... hahaha on (April 2, 2008)

Thank you very much for your comments. I look forward to your reviews. I would like to give a shout out to Chris_chris 3169512. _Thank you for noticing that. I actually did that intentionally because this chapter explains that the Jinno sensei part anyway.

Haba ng author's note no... Haba ng chapter period exclamation point exclamation point Pakasawa kayong magbasa hahaha kakapagod.

Clue or hint for this chapter: I will never use an OC or other character I promise that well sort of. Remember this saying "by means of default." hahahaha hope that helps

Lastly do you think I should rate my fanfic as M for Mature or have I not crossed that border yet.


	5. Chapter 5 Farewell For Now

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice

Chapter V – Farewell For Now

**A woman was sitting in a dark room in front of a vanity staring at her reflection. She had brunette hair pale skin and lifeless auburn eyes as she noticed her katana pendant glow she closed her eyes and placed her hand over it closing it shut feeling the ardent heat coming from it. "Mika." a figure said it was too dark to see his face but he placed his hand on the woman's shoulder she responded by placing her other hand on his. "The bakemono's awake." she said**

"Chibikan I need to talk to you about your ojiisan...

_Mikan couldn't grasp what the teacher was saying. What did he mean his gone, his missing? No, it can't be. She couldn't comprehend what he was saying. She couldn't understand, a minute ago she was happy and now... now. Couldn't he have just scolded her. Couldn't he have just punished her. Why... why..._

"Chibikan You're grandfather got sick...

_So he died alone... he died alone... worst he lived alone. He must've been so lonely... He must've been so sad. Why, why, why..._

"He loved you very dearly, he thought the world of you...

_Of course he did. She knew that. Why did he have to say those things. She knew he loved her. She knew that with all her heart. Not another word... not another word... She didn't want to hear another word. Pushing Narumi away she ran... She ran as fast as she could... She ran as fast as she can... She ran as far as she could... as far as she can... away... away from her problems... away from her thoughts._

She found herself in the Northern woods breathing heavily she fell down on the grass. She didn't want to stand up. She didn't want to get up from where she was. She just wanted to lay there. She wanted to stay there forever. Than it finally hit her. He's never coming back. He's never going to greet her back after she graduates from Alice Academy. He's never going to hug her. He's never going to kiss her. She's never going to see him. He's dead. So she did the only thing she could which was to cry. Tears came streaming down her face. She clutched the grass with her hands as she cried louder. She was in pain,... NO... Words can't describe the sorrow and hurt she felt. Her only family now gone. She has nothing to come back to. She has no one to come home to.

It hurt. It hurt for her to remember. She wished she didn't but she did every memory of her grandfather was like a thorn she was pricked with. The memories of her grandfather waiting when she came home from school she remembered his smile when he greeted her. She remembered the times where she would get sick and he'd stay up all night to make sure she was better. She remembered the times where she got scolded at by some minor infraction she did. She remembered the values he thought her. She remembered how he'd let her sleep beside him when she thought the house they lived in was haunted when she was little. She remembered him when they watched the stars together. Those memories of him... were just memories. Now it hurt for her to think of them it hurt more when she knew that will never happen again.

The raven haired boy who followed her to the woods and wanted to comfort her, wanted to be there for her but what would he say what could he do to relieve the pain she felt. Even still he wouldn't know what to to tell her. He probably would make things even worse if he said the wrong thing so he did what he could he watched her from a distance. He felt the pain she was in. The sight of Sakura Mikan pained him to watch but she needed to be alone. She needed her time to grieve.

A little after an hour passed Sakura Mikan started to calm down a bit. He went near her. He could see tears were falling from her cheeks. She was lying face down her hands were a little red after pounding and pulling on the grass. He sat beside her and pulled the little girl in his arms and hugged her tightly. She was shaking. He heard her weeping as she placed her face on his chest to which he placed her chin on her head. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. He knew best at times like this words are not needed. He didn't know how long they were in that position. He didn't know how long she cried but she needed him. She needed someone to cry to. He looked above the sky and saw it was already getting dark the stars were already coming out he thought how beautiful the sky was which was ironic for a time a like this.

He carried her in his arms still sobbing and saw his best friend watched them in anguish but it wasn't the time to comfort him. He went back to Hotaru's room as she opened the door for him he took it as his cue to enter. He placed her little body on the bed realizing she fell asleep from crying. He looked at Hotaru as she placed his hand on his shoulder. He did all he could... as he left the room he thought about the his raven haired best friend.

Natsume still stood where he first saw Mikan crying. He didn't flinch an inch not when Mikan cried her eyes out, not when Mikan cried out in pain, not when his best friend came, not when he saw him comfort her the way he wanted to comfort her, not even when Ruka carried her away... and now he was left alone in the dark thinking well this was the way it has always been.

The next day both girls decided not to go to class actually Hotaru decided not to go Mikan was in no condition to go to class or be left alone. "Are you hungry?" Hotaru asked. Mikan just shook her head. "That's impossible you're always hungry." Hotaru tried to joke in her monotone voice realizing it wasn't the time for that and the fact that didn't sound the way she wanted and her jokes are never funny which is the reason why she never jokes. "Eat." Hotaru commanded the little girl as she placed instant noodles on the end table. Mikan still lying in the bed just covered and hid under the blanket. Hotaru sat down in the opposite side and looked at the bump maybe it wasn't such a bright idea to take the responsibility of taking care of her since no matter how high her IQ was she had no clue how to take care of the kid.

"He died alone." Mikan said in a low voice.

"Mikan." Hotaru said placing her hand on the bump of the blanket on the bed. "My parents visited him and he didn't... He was taken care of a young couple." Hotaru said as a form of consolation to the child. "Who?" Mikan asked. "Neighbors." Hotaru said. "Strangers." Mikan replied in a weakened voice. "It's my fault he died." she added. "Mikan..." Hotaru objected but was cut off by Mikan saying. "He got sick worrying about me. He got sick because I went missing. It should have been me... It should have been me who took care of him. I was his only family. If I hadn't gone to the Alice Academy I wouldn't have gone missing. If I wasn't so selfish and followed you when I missed you none of this would've happened. It's my fault. It's my fault." Hotaru couldn't help but feel a little hurt on the last part Mikan said. She knew she didn't mean to indirectly blame her or hurt her she was just a little girl trying to make sense of her loss.

**The room was darker than usual and you could hardly see the two figures. "_Mika your wig and contacts are on the table._" the voice said. "Hai." Mika answered in a very soft voice. "Please be careful." the voice pleaded.**

The rest of the day was spent in silence. Ruka and Hyuuga visited but Mikan just ignored them and didn't even bother to show her face. She just hid under the covers. She just wanted to hide. Hide from her problems. Hide from the world. Hotaru knew she couldn't continue like that especially since she only ate lunch yesterday and didn't even have a bite today and it's beginning to take a toll on her body.

When a knock on the door was heard Hotaru thought it was just Ruka or Hyuuga he didn't expect that it was Narumi-sensei. "Can I come in?" Narumi said to Hotaru. She opened the door as a sign of approval to which he entered. Narumi saw the bump caused by the hiding little girl. He sat on the foot of the bed and asked "What would you say to your grandfather if you could speak to him? If you could write to him?" Narumi asked. Mikan just peaked from the covers. Could it be possible that he knows a way to speak to the dead. She wouldn't put it past him. He was her teacher and she looks highly on people of authority especially teachers. "Write a letter." he said "and we'll send it. Meet me outside." and with those added instructions he left.

Without a moment of hesitation Mikan started writing vigorously. Every emotion, every thought everything till her hearts content. It took her only a few minutes to finish her letter and fewer minutes to go outside where she saw Ruka-pyon, Natsume and Narumi-sensei who was holding an orange balloon. As she looked at the three men both teenagers seemed uneasy but Narumi-sensei only greeted her with a smile. Hotaru shortly followed but wasn't really sure what was going on.

As she approached Narumi-sensei he held out his hand to which Mikan gave him her letter. She watched him tie her letter to the string of the balloon and handed it to her. She was slightly perplexed with this until Narumi-sensei explained that this balloon will carry out her good intentions to heaven where her grandfather was. Mikan just looked at her coldly but he just looked back at her with a smile. "You're grandfather wouldn't like to see you like that. He loves you very much and would like to see you happy again. He hasn't left you. He's watching over you... in heaven." Narumi said in a gentle manner.

Mikan closed her eyes as if praying and tried to muster up a memory that wouldn't make her cry. A happy memory that wouldn't make her sad. She remembered a time her grandfather went home from playing pachinko normally he wasn't a gambling man but he felt lucky on that day. When he got there he found the Pachinko parlor noisy and placed pachinko balls in his ears which got stuck and when they got to the hospital he kept yelling and yelling thinking they couldn't hear him which disturbed everyone in the waiting room including the doctors and nurses. She smiled at that memory, opened her eyes and let go of the balloon holding her message for him. "Ojiisan we'll see each other again."she whispered.

"You tricked me." Mikan said to Narumi in a slightly annoyed yet playful manner. "Sou desu ka?" Narumi replied in a teasing tone. "Just for that you're treating us to dinner." Mikan announced in a cheerful voice. "I'm pretty hungry myself." Ruka added. "Huh well a teacher's salary... isn't that high plus it's no where near pay day..." Narumi complainingly said to bad it fell on deaf ears "What do you feel like eating?" Natsume asked. "I feel like having sushi." Hotaru replied...

**The woman with red hair and and crimson eyes got in the car as it began to move she looked back at the man that took care of her for all those years but in her mind it's not good-bye it's just farewell for now. She held her sword necklace as it illuminated in the darkness. "We'll see each other soon Bakemono." **

The three men walked the two girls to their dorm stating it was too dark to let them go home by themselves at least chivalry isn't dead. "Oh Mikan by the way I need to tell you starting tomorrow . you'll be promoted to middle school." Narumi said. "Nani." was Mikan's reply. "You passed your equivalency test. Jinno sends his congratulations...

Dictionary

Sou desu ka Is that so?/Uh huh?

Bakemono monster

Author's note:

On the next chapter I'll tell you the significance of the acceleration of Mikan to middle school.

Clue: Like I said in the last chapter I will never use an OC.

But remember the words "by means of default."

I'll try to update on or before April 2. I've finished my clearance at school and my entrance test isn't till the second week of April wish me luck.


	6. Chapter 6 New Classmate?

Hello I know the last chapter was kind of dramaish if that's a word hehehe anyway this ones more comedic tell me if there's a part you don't get another thing to Kanzaki Irumi hopefully I spelled it correctly thank you very much for the comment I appreciate it just to clarify it wasn't Persona who gave Mikan back her memories It was actually her star patch but what does that have to do with it? Read and find out. Thank you to my readers and especially to my reviewers

Chapter 6 – New Classmate

The teacher's lounge was unusually chaotic today. The subject was touchy. It was about a certain little girl with brunette and auburn eyes promotion to middle school. It was unheard of that a child should skip several years especially since she barely passed the middle school equivalency test.

-flashback-

"_I don't see what the problem is? She passed didn't she." Persona said in a monotone voice._

"_Barely." Makihara-sensei objected._

"_By definition she still passed." Persona replied in a slightly amused voice._

"_By your definition Imai Hotaru should have graduated two years ago along with several other students." Jinno-sensei answered back._

"_Why did you make her into a special star. When she hasn't even proved her capabilities and why the hell did you give Azumi's star to her?" Narumi-sensie asked_

"_Hasn't she proved that five years ago?" Persona replied._

"_She's not Sakura Mikan?" Narumi answered back _

"_Azumi was supposed to be promoted to a special star if she hadn't created a scandal by having an affair with a teacher. It was a way to redeem her mother's mistake."Persona stated_

"_SHE'S NOT SAKURA, MIKAN!!" Narumi-sensei yelled._

"_Call her whatever you want I really don't care. The board of directors have made their decision it's out of my and your hands. They're taking a very keen interest on her and so have I." Persona said._

Narumi-sensei knew what he subtly meant by that. He officially made her a member of his team. He truly despised that man he sees his members and students as weapons. It didn't matter how young they were as long as they were strong and served his benefits. Narumi sensed something like that was going to happen but he couldn't stop it and he didn't want to recruit the little girl in his team he knew the dangers he would put her to if she became an operative of that school that's why he never asked her plus he made it a rule that he would never have a member of his unit younger than thirteen. Narumi was to good of a man to use a child as a tool. But alas he made a crucial mistake just because he wouldn't ask doesn't mean Persona wouldn't ask either actually he wouldn't ask he would force. He would force himself to be her handler.

Secondly what was he trying to achieve. The promotion of the "tangerine" to middle school would send red flags to the AAO was he really trying to get that girl kidnapped or possibly even killed worse he was using her as bait to draw out the AAO from hiding. He knew this. He knew what most people didn't know about the Alice Academy. Narumi-sensei knew the dark side of Gakuen Alice.

-Hotaru's Room-

Mikan was awaken by a cold splash of water only to wake to an empty bed. It was one of Hotaru's invention an elephant alarm clock which had a note stuck to it. "Baka you're late for class." With that Mikan got up and changed into her uniform. She still wore her elementary school uniform. She was assured she was going to receive her middle school uniforms by the end of the day by Narumi-sensei. As she left the room she looked back at the place she stayed in for the last several days. This was the last time she was going to wake up to it. Yesterday was the last time she was going to sleep with Hotaru she was going to miss all of these. It was like bunking with an older sister ironically she was the one who was older. Her request for a room was approved so she was going to be transferred to her own bedroom by the end of the day. She was excited to have her own bedroom a place where she can call her own but at the same time it was bitter sweet for it meant she wasn't going to spend as much time as she'd like with her best friend.

"YOU'RE LATE" a voice yelled followed by a "croak". "No, it can't be.!" Mikan thought as her face went white. "Jin-Jin" she spoked softly "He followed me even here." she thought. "Class this is your new classmate. Azumi, Chibikan." Jinno-sensei introduced Mikan in a monotone voice. Mikan looked at the class same old faces with minor differences. They were exactly the same class obviously it was a block section. Some of her classmates had longer hair like Mochiage-kun and other shorter hair like Wakako-san . Iinchou no longer wore glasses he was probably using contacts now but she still recognized each and every one of them. Some of them looked back at her with a smile while others just looked at her with worry she wondered if they knew who she really was. She wondered if they still remembered her.

Mikan sat in the front row. She was the smallest therefore people in front of her would block her view which was actually a disadvantage for her since she was so closer to teachers. Unfortunately this was the new and permanent seating arrangement complaining would only be futile.

The classes where harder for Mikan its not that she didn't understand it was just harder. Again she felt like she was being watched she noticed that some of her classmates would glance at her when they thought she wasn't looking but she still felt that eerie feeling of being observed.

The next subject was Physical Education finally she thought something she's actually good at. She changed along with several other girls. As she did she couldn't help but notice her other classmates with fully developed bodies. She felt a little insecure as well as inferior compared to them. She also couldn't help but wonder if she hadn't disappeared what would she look like now. She was the first to finish changing she didn't want others to see her body she really didn't understand why but she felt ashamed. She stood in a corner and was patiently waiting for Hotaru to finish when... "KAWAII." Nonoka said. Mikan was slightly shocked to what Nonoko said to her. "I'm glad our new classmate is so cute." Anna stated. Mikan slightly blushed to what the two girls said about her. She smiled back at the compliments she received when Hotaru said "Don't let it go to your head." in monotone.

The game was basketball the first batch of players were Hotaru, Ruka Natsume, Nonoko and Anna for the opposing team was Sumire her best friend Wakako. Mind reader Kokoro, Iinchou and Mochiage-kun (telekinesis alice the used to be almost bald kid except he has a full length of hair now). Mikan was sadly left out. Her height was a major disadvantage to the game. She obviously was disappointed with the coach's decision but she didn't dwell on it for long since the ever optimistic side of her shined and decided it wasn't all bad for at least she gets to cheer her friends.

"Ok here!" Nonoko announced as she revealed her secret weapon. "Nono's special Stamina drink." She held a bottle as her other hand gave a v sign. "I made one for everyone. Here" as she handed each to everyone of her classmates including the opposing team. Mikan just smiled at Nonoko's genuine generosity. She remembered Nonoko as well as some of her other classmates kindness. Even though she was picked on by her friends she never once hated them. She was angry at them, annoyed by them, frustrated even but never hated. For she wasn't the type to carry grudges To put it simply Mikan doesn't have a hateful bone in her body.

The game was very lively it was the weirdest basketball game you'll ever witness in your life. Flying fire balls everywhere. A girl that would run around like a dog and even sometimes chase her own behind. Monsters, snakes, ghost being unleashed courtesy of Iinchou's illusions. There was a point in the game that the ball even went missing and the two teams were more interested to one up one another that they didn't even realize that the ball was no longer in the court. Than she felt it that feeling it was stronger than before. She wasn't being paranoid she knew she was being watched but by who. She looked around trying to find her watcher's eyes and then she saw him. "Persona" Mikan said.

He waved at her summoning her to follow him as ever obedient she did. She looked back at her friends who were consumed in the game and softly said "I'll only be gone for a little while." Mikan followed Persona to the Northern woods for the first time in her life she was ever cautious. She knew who he was and he wasn't her ally. He wasn't her friend however there was something about him that she couldn't put a finger to... something... something that made her obey and follow...

As she walked behind him her necklace began to shine. Thinking it was just a reflection of the sunlight she held it up and saw a character inside the orange ball which said kon (soul) her thoughts were disrupted when Persona began to speak. "I wanted to discuss something to you."Persona said. Mikan just stared at him. "From this day on you're a member of. Kuro Tenshi Kuro Tenshi is a group of special students who were chosen because of their extraordinary capabilities which is lead by none other than me. You shall work under this school as an operative in return you shall receive several different benefits and compensations..." "And if I refused?" Mikan asked. She was suddenly slapped by the mask man. "For your first lesson you shall never interrupt me when I'm speaking! Is that clear? Consider yourself fortunate to receive such a status. It's an honor to work for Gakuen Alice" She winced out in pain as her eyes were beginning to tear but she refused to give him the satisfaction of crying. The slap was quite painful. It left a red discoloration on her cheek. "Go back to your class. I'll find you when I assign you your first mission." Persona said in a commanding voice. Mikan didn't need further instructions than that. She walked back towards her classmates at first but when she was sure she was out of Persona's sight she began to run. She was hurt, afraid and confused. Her tears started to fall as she wiped them with the back of her hands. She stopped, trying to compose her emotions it wouldn't do anything good for her friends to worry. As her last tear drop and her breathing became normal she began to return to the basketball court unfortunately it was empty. The bell just rang signifying it was lunch time she thought that the class just took an early break. Maybe they realize she was gone and went in search for her. That was wishful thinking or maybe they just didn't wait for her and went to lunch. It was just like them not to wait for her. It was probably the latter since she remembered how selfish her classmates could sometimes get. She smiled at her thoughts and proceeded to the cafeteria.

-Meanwhile-

(Group A)

"What cute dollies?" a pony tailed little girl said. "How many times do I have to tell you we're not dolls!." Sumire shouted at the child in a small voice. "I wonder where the batteries go?" another little girl said shaking Wakako as she yelled out in dizziness. "Look there's another one." the pony-tailed girl pointed to the bush where a blond color of hair was clearly visible.

(Group B)

"HIJIRI!" Nonoko yelled as as the silver haired boy placed her along with Anna in a cage. "LET US OUT OR I'M TELLING HYUUGA-SAN ON YOU!." Anna yelled. "You're too noisy." Youichi said as he placed a cloth over the cage.

(Group C)

"We've been chased by a cat, a dog, a bird, and a hen. This is all Nonoko's fault." Mochiage angrily said. "How long do you think we're going to stay like this." Iinchou asked. "Until the potion wears off." Mochiage replied. "I know that but how long?" just than they heard a sound. "RIBBIT."

(Group D)

"You should stay away from Hyuuga he's starting to influence you." Hotaru said in a monotone voice. "You were the one who took the wrong turn..." Ruka stopped mid-sentence when he saw a woman take of her robe. They've accidentally been trapped in a rattan waste basket when someone turned it over thinking they were rats luckily it was one of those basket that had spaces allowing air in and a view and what a glorious view it was. Ruka's mouth opened at the sight of the woman taking a shower. It was the first time he saw such a vision, in personal anyway. BAM Hotaru hit's him with her Baka gun.

(Group E)

"I wonder where they went?" Mikan said to herself as a gust of wind blew her skirt up. "OI POLKA DOTS." a voice said. Mikan searched where the voice was coming from. She looked to the left and right but no one seemed to be there. "POLKA DOTS!" she heard it again she looked down and saw a little Natsume who was only five inches tall. "What the...? Nat... su... me." Mikan said in disbelief. "YEAH." Natsume replied. Mikan knelt down and picked him up by his hand. As she raised him up she said "Oh Hotaru really out did herself this time." Mikan said. "NANI?... PUT MEDOWN POLKA DOTS." "It's just like him. He's as rude as the real thing." Mikan said. Natsume threw a small fire ball at her a really really small fire ball the size of a pea. As the fire ball approached Mikan it instantly nullified. "Cool it even has special effects." Mikan excitingly said. "LISTEN TO ME..."

(Group A)

"KAWAII!" The pony tailed little girl said as she made Kokoro, Wakako and Sumire change outfits. Kokoro wore a formal tux while Wakako wore an elegant white dress with little studs all over while Sumire wore a witch's costume. "This is going to be your house." The other little girl said pointing to a doll house "but before we can play house you have to be married." the pony tailed girl interjected. "NANI? MARRIAGE! I'M NOT GOING TO GET MARRIED." Sumire objected. "Who said you were the one who was getting married. I don't see you wearing the wedding gown besides your not cute enough to be the bride." the other girl said. "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Sumire yelled in anger. "You're too noisy." the pony tailed girl said as she took Sumire and locked her in a toy box.

(Group B)

It was dark since there was a cover over the cage making it impossible for Anna and Nonoko to see however they could still hear. "Youichi-san!" someone said. "Is that for biology class?" the voice said

"Yup I think I have the best in class..." Youichi Hijiri excitingly announced. "Plus there's two of them so if I made a mistake in dissecting one there's still another one." Youichi added. "TASUKETE" (help) the two girls yelled in unison.

(Group C)

"Darn you Jinno-sensei." Mochiage cursed as he ran along with Iinchou away from their chaser. "Ribbit." the frog said. As they ran Iinchou fell down. Mochiage stopped and lifted the biggest boulder he could find which was actually only a pebble and threw it at the frog. It deterred the frog a little but started to pursue them again. Iinchou with all his strength created a snake using his Alice which only looked like a green worm.

(Group D)

"Did you get the rat?" a student asked. "I think so." another student replied. As the two students opened the basket they were surprised to find a Nogi Ruuka doll and an Imai Hotaru toy. "What's this?" The student asked. "It's a Ruka doll. Imai-san sells a lot of these for profit." The other student replied. "That's right this one is a special product that I've created, it moves, thinks and breathes like the real thing but he doesn't come cheap. He cost..." Hotaru was cut off when a student picked her up and said. "These things are so realistic Well finders keepers..."

(Group E)

"So you're saying you got shrinked by Nonoko's stamina drink. Are you the only one?" Mikan asked as she walked Natsume sat on her shoulder. "I don't think so she gave one to each of the players so we probably all got shrunk by the way nice panties." Natsume joked. "Perve you're five inches tall you do know I can crush with my bare hands right?." Mikan threatened Natsume. Still Natsume couldn't stop smiling remembering where the polka dotted panties came from. He wondered whether or not he should tell her.

(Group A)

"You may now kiss the bride." a voice said with that all of Sumire's energy went to opening the toy box she was held captive in. She ran in four paws (in this case hands and feet) trying to prevent Kokoro and Wakako to kiss when she was swatted by one of the children. "Cool she can turn into a dog. You can be their pet." The girl said as Sumire passed out.

(Group B)

"WE'LL YOU BE QUIET!." Youichi yelled. "Hijiri what do you have there?" someone said. As the little boy removed the cloth and revealed the two now hysterically crying girls they saw their savior "MISAKI-SENSEI" the two girls cried out.

(Group C & E)

SWOOSH. "I never really liked that frog."Mikan stated as she kicked the frog flinging it as far away from Iinchou and Mochiage-kun. "Mi... I mean Chibikan-san." Inchou said. She smiled down at the two as she gently grabbed them.

(Group D)

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SELL ME HOTARU" Ruka said "Quiet I'm trying to think." Hotaru replied in a monotone voice. The two were being held hostage by two greedy students who decided it would be more profitable to sell them in central town rather than selling them to ordinary students. "This is what you get you know... It's called Karma. You've finally met your match you've finally met someone greedier than you." Ruka stated. Hotaru only gave him a death glare.

(Group C & E)

"What makes you think they're in the elementary department?" Natsume asked Mikan. "Kids love dolls. It's a good place start looking. You know you guys are getting pretty heavy." Mikan playfully said. Mikan was now carrying Mochiage-kun and Iinchou one on each shoulder plus Natsume on her hand.

"**How much do you want for these dolls?" A woman with red hair and crimson eyes asked. She wore a hakama, a kimono shirt and tabi. From her out fit it could be concluded that she was some form of Miko. She had such pale skin and was surrounded by several blue fire ball spirits which simply to put it made her scary. She also accentuated her outfit with a katana necklace that was around her neck.(**don't know what those ghost thingies are called)

(Group A B C & E)

"Give my dolls back." Mikan commanded the two girls. Sumire almost choked from the word "my" she knew she was no one's property but at the same time she knew she couldn't be in the same room with these two kids anymore or else she can't be held responsible for her actions against the annoying girls." The two girls just looked at her with rebellious eyes. "I guess this also belongs to you." just then Misaki-sensei entered the grade school playroom. Mikan seeing him with Nonoko and Anna just nodded in response. "It's not nice to take things that don't belong to you." Misaki-sensei said as he scolded the two girls. "It was my fault I shouldn't have left my toys lying around." Mikan said in defense of the two girls.

"**My name is Kurasa, Mikaela...**

-Hotaru's Room-

"How long till the effects run off?" an angry raven haired boy asked. "I'm not really sure." Nonoko replied in a slightly scared tone. She knew she was walking on thin ice. Since everyone in the room with the exception of Anna and Chibikan wanted to kill her. "It won't be long." Mikan stated as she laid in Hotaru's bed. She closed her eyes as she felt her body weakened. There was something wrong but she couldn't seem to pin point what. She felt her energy lessened could it have been Persona probably not, maybe it was the days she refused to eat due grieving her grandfather's death. The lack of nourishment is finally taking its toll on her body. "You're sure about that, why?" Sumire spitefully said. Mikan didn't respond she just laid there. "Are you sleeping at a time like this... geez. How lazy can you get?" Sumire added. Mikan barely opened her eyes and looked at the five inch girl and said. "Nonoko's Alice isn't that strong and neither is yours, particularly in your position. Permy" Mikan said in a tired voice. When was the last time they heard that from Mikan. They knew the truth all of them did but they needed to play the role. They needed to pretend they didn't know. It was for the best. It was for her sake. "Shouldn't we be looking for Imai-san and Nogi-san?" Iinchou asked. "They're safe." Mikan assured them. "And what makes you so sure about that?" Natsume said as if scolding the little girl. Mikan raised her necklace as it began to glow and said "because I know." She didn't know why she knew but she knew...

Mikan closed her eyes she wasn't asleep it was quite the opposite she was conscious. She knew exactly what was going inside the room. Every movement her classmates made. Every word they said she knew even though her eyes were closed. It wasn't far long till her friends went back to their original size. She looked at them unsurprised and simply said "I told you so." in a childish taunting voice. Natsume just frowned at her. He didn't comprehend why Mikan was acting this way its like she didn't even care her friends were missing. Something could have happened to them. He would have went in search for Ruka and Imai but given the current situation it would have taken him a whole day just to leave the dormitory and wasted his whole energy. "We need to go find Ruka and Imai." Natsume commanded the group. "That's pointless." Mikan said in an annoyed voice. "NANI!" Natsume yelled just than the door opened and Imai entered. "Imai-san, Nogi-san" Iinchou said. Imai looked at everyone and said. "Everyone Get out of my room." in a monotone voice. Her classmates really wasn't shocked with what she said as each left she closed the door and approached Mikan. The little girl smiled at her as Hotaru knelt down. She looked back at the smiling little girl and simply said "When I said everyone that included you." "I missed you too." Mikan sarcastically replied. "I saw a new room prepared on the way up... your room." Mikan just looked at her best friend with amusement. "You can't leech of me your whole life." Hotaru said still in a monotone voice accompanied with her usual stoic expression. Mikan simply kissed her friend on the cheek, stood up and went straight to the door she looked back at her friend still kneeling on the floor and said "Arigato."

Dictionary:

Kawaii - cute

Miko – Shinto priestess

Author's note:

Actually I want to make Mikan powerful but I never intended to make her super intelligent. I don't want her to be perfect since that would make her boring and I still want to see her struggle now and then.

What do I have against Ruka? Hahahaha

I will never use an OC that's why I don't name extras or unimportant people such as the two girls or the coach. But like last time remember the words "by means of default." If you want to know who theses people are read the further chapters oh wait for the next chapter I'm planning to have a confrontation in it.

I'll update five days or less probably less

Stay tune for Shiro Mashin distant future...


	7. Chapter 7 The Spirit Says

Chapter 7 – The Spirit Says...

Mikan excitingly got up. It was a brand new day. A brand new world. She looked at her new room it was larger than she was used to. It was twice the size of her former room. She had a queen size bed which was too big for her taste, an elegant armoire not that she has anything to put in, a vanity set, a large mirror, a book case filled with obviously books and a couch with matching coffee table. Even her bathroom was grand. She had a large bathtub with built in heater and to top it all off she had a large allowance. This was a far cry from her No Star days when she had to live in the attic and almost starve to death.

Mikan went on her usual morning routine. Ate breakfast, took a bath and changed clothes. She chose Hotaru's gift the white dress with Sakura embroidery not like she had any options. Since the day she got back to Gakuen Alice which was only four days ago she hadn't had time to buy clothes for something always came up but today was a special day the gang and her were going to Central Town. There were no classes for the next three days due to the celebration of New Year. Her grandfather always told her that she should wear new clothes on the first day of January first because of the new year superstition which will bring her blessings and new garments for the coming year and second because it was her birthday.

Speaking about dates tomorrow will be New Year's eve and the day after that her birthday although she wondered how many candles should be on the cake. If you count the numbers of years since she was born it'll be her sweet sixteen but at the same time if you count the number of years she spent on earth technically she'll be only eleven. She decided to think about it later for she might already be late for the bus.

"Oi baka you're late." A little boy with silver hair said to Mikan. "Nani? What's Youichi-san doing here?" Mikan thought to herself. When she saw Natsume it was clear to her he brought him along. "KAWAII!" Nonoko said to Mikan "Yeah you're cuter than usual." Anna agreed. The blushing Mikan just replied with "Hotaru bought me this dress." and smiled.

The bus to central town was fairly uneasy since both Nonoko and Anna kept glancing at the boy who yesterday tried to dissect them alive. Youichi just stuck his tongue out at the girls and called them a bunch of hags. Natsume being Natsume didn't reprimand the child since he was still mad at yesterdays events. "Oh by the way you girls need to be careful." Iinchou warned his classmates. "A couple of days ago there were a bunch of pantie thieves at Central Town." Hotaru said. Both Natsume and Ruka shot her a death glare.

The central town was more crowded than usual students as well as teachers tried to relax given that the Academy doesn't have a lot of break days they tried to enjoy the little time they have away from classes. "Narumi-sensei!" Mikan excitingly called him as she approached her favorite teacher. He was standing at the end of a long line as he waved back at her. "What's this?" Sumire asked. "It's a new store that just opened yesterday. It's owned by a Miko who's selling Omamori (Amulet). She said if you break them when the clock strikes twelve during New Year whatever Omamori you bought will come true." Ruka stated. "You've talked to her?" Natsume asked. "Ah... yeah... she was the one who saved us from two greedy girls and was the one who brought as back to the dorm." Ruka answered. "In that case we need to go thank her." Mikan cheerfully said. "The line's too long... you won't get a lot of shopping done." Hotaru said in objection still in monotone. "Hotaru you need to thank her." Mikan scolded her friend. As the gang fell in line Natsume especially Youichi was getting impatient the two thought about creating havoc to get the lines moving faster. Maybe a small flame or a wave of evil spirits too bad Narum-sensei was there plus the "Tangerine" would nullify it instantly. "Chibikan maybe you should buy one for intelligence." Youichi said. "And maybe you should buy one for manners." Mikan answered back. "Oh I think she said that it was called Gakugyojoju." Ruka said.

"for manners?" Mikan innocently asked. "No, Gakugyojoju are the Omamori for students and scholars."Ruka corrected. "I don't think there's one for manners." he added. "Oh I guess it's hopeless for you and Natsume than." Mikan teasingly said to Youichi. "Don't bring me in your petty fight little girl." Natsume said irritatedly as he gave Mikan an annoyed look. "Tell me about the woman." Iinchou said to Ruka but it was Hotaru who responded "She's a creepy Miko. She has ghosts floating around her. She has red hair and crimson eyes. She's pale like a dying person." "Hotaru!" Ruka scolded her. "She's actually a nice person. She bought us at high price when we were being sold by two teenagers. She brought us to the dorm safely without asking anything in return to add to that she had to close her shop just to return us to the dorm." Ruka stated. "That makes her a good person in my book." Mikan cheerfully said. "What kind fortune telling was that." A girl said as she came out. "That was really weird." the other girl said. "Oh I forgot to tell you aside from the Omamori she'll give you a special service she'll tell you something the spirits tell her about you." Ruka said.

"**I think I'll choose this."the masked man said as he took an Omamori. "Why are you here?" the Miko asked. "I'm a paying costumer." he replied. "That's on the house. Why are you helping us and why are you helping that bakemono." She asked. "Don't you know by now that I don't help others except when it serves my benefit besides aren't I the one who's supposed to be asking you what the spirit says?" he replied. "Fair enough." The Miko said "The spirit says Get Out." she added. As the man left he said. "By the way if she's a bakemono than what do you call yourself."**

"Isn't that Persona?" Ruka said pointing to a masked man who just exited the store. Persona looked at the group specifically the brunette little girl. He waved at her which sent chills down Mikan's spine. Natsume looked back at the man with a clearly outraged face. "I... didn't know... Persona did things like that." Mikan said trying to be teasing but only ended up sounding a little flustered. "Let's go." Natsume commanded. "It's almost our turn besides we waited a long time..." Mikan whined and gave a big smile changing her mood quickly as if nothing happened. Looking at the adorable little girl's smile there was no way Natsume could refuse.

"Enter." the Miko said. When Narumi entered the room he couldn't help but get creeped out. He chose an orange Omamori and approached the Miko to which she said. "The spirit says the Omamori you chose are for pregnant women only." "Ah." Narumi-sensei said. "I just... thought... it was cute." he added. The Miko rang the bell signifying the next costumer to come in. Narumi-sensei smiled at the Miko and said "you look like someone I used to know." as he left.

The rest of the predictions where quite weird or completely senseless for Mochiage-kun she just said that "the spirit says... that will help with male pattern baldness." For Wakako she just said "The spirit says stay away from..." and the sentence ended there which was better than what she said to Kokoro which was "The spirit says don't read my mind for I'm not thinking of anything." She was right Koko couldn't read her mind it was either she was really good at blocking her thoughts or her brain wasn't functioning and wasn't thinking of anything at all. For both Anna and Nonoko she said the same thing which was "The spirit says go ask your friend." For Iinchou she said the spirits says not to tell you anything." and for Sumire she said "The spirit says bones are in your near future."

"Whatever I only got forced to be here." Natsume said to the Miko as he chose an omamori. "The spirit says if you kiss a bakemono during New Year's eve... she'll still be a bakemono." The Miko said. "NANI!! Whatever!"

When it was Hotaru's turn both girls just stared at one another. Both had a similar expression which was expressionless. Neither said anything as if waiting for the other to speak. That continued for ten minutes till Hotaru placed a pouch on the table which made a clanging sound like coins banged together. She slid the pouch across the table to where the Miko was. The Miko responded by sliding it back to which Hotaru replied by sliding it back to the Miko and again the Miko sliding it back to Hotaru that continued till the other costumers started complaining. Hotaru took it to her advantage and just left.

When Ruka entered he brought along a huge smile. He chose his omamori and approached the Miko but she only said. "The spirit says your friend left this. Give it back to her or else." as she pointed to the pouch Hotaru left. with an Omamori attached. Ruka obligingly did as he was told.

"So tell me what do the spirits say?" Youichi said. "The spirit says you're too young." the Miko said. "Too young for what?" The miko only rang the bell. "TOO YOUNG FOR WHAT? Hey I waited a long time don't think you can scam me!." The boy angrily said as he released several evil spirits. The miko only looked at them she didn't flinch, she didn't move. To the boys surprise the spirits came to her side which sort of scared the boy and sent him running.

-Outside-

Nonoko, Anna and Mikan were quite amused at a discomposed little boy. "Did the scary lady scare you?" Nonoko teasingly said. "Toughen up. You're a boy." Anna said. Mikan was just smiling ear to ear. It was her turn. It couldn't be that bad her friends got through with it without breaking a sweat well except for Youichi.

When the little girl entered the room she felt goose bumps all over. The hairs in her body started to stand up. The feeling was so eerie that she started to get scared no terrified. "I've been waiting for you." The Miko said in a chilling way. She looked at the Miko it was exactly the way Ruka described her crimson hair, crimson eyes but this feeling there was no way to define it. She didn't notice her necklace started to glow she did however noticed that the Miko's sword necklace began to illuminate in the darkness. "I'm. Azumi Chibikan and I was wondering what..." Mikan said but was cut off mid-sentnce by the Miko. "I know who you are the question is do you know what you are?" the Miko said. She didn't comprehend what exactly she meant by that. "Funny I didn't know shadows had names. Since you're very special I'll tell you two things. The spirit says: One, is before New Year's Eve you'll lose something important to you and two is that you'll soon disappear and you're NEVER COMING BACK Azumi, Chibikan." The Miko said emphasizing on the never coming back part as if it was some spell she was saying. Mikan trembled when she heard that. She left as soon as she could stumbling on a couple of people next in line. She ran to her friends with her face plastered with terror. "What's wrong?" Natsume worriedly asked. "Let's go home." Mikan said in a frightened voice. "Nani? Don't you have shopping to do? What's wrong with you?" Natsume objected. Mikan just grabbed the teenagers hand trying to pull him away from this place as she said. "Let's go home, Let's go home, Let's just go home." Natsume being at least two feet taller than her and evidently physically stronger than her didn't budge an inch. "Quit being a bra..." Youichi said but was cut off when Mikan yelled "I WANT TO GO HOME!!" "WHY?" Natsume yelled back as he was getting already irritated by the girl but she just started crying. "OK" Natsume sternly said.

Author's note:

The next chapter there's going to be a confrontation between the Tangerine and the Miko wait for it till then. I'll update on April seventh. See you till then...


	8. Chapter 8 Shadows Bleed

Chapter 8 -Shadows Bleed

Mikan laid in bed as she contemplated yesterdays events. In all her life she has never felt such great fear than on that day. It made absolutely no sense what that Miko said at the same time it felt like the woman predicted what was evident in her future. Thinking back her friends fortunes made absolutely no sense either maybe she should just brush off that thought all together for after all she couldn't disappear right? Not again.

Mikan sat in front of her vanity and started to brush her hair. She needed to apologize to her friends for freaking out and acting weird yesterday. She didn't even explain to anyone her sudden behavior. During the trip back she simply refused to speak. She heard her friends voices, their worries and concerns but she just couldn't for the life of her tell them what was wrong. When she got back to the dorm she just locked herself in her room and refused to come out even at dinner time. Speaking about dinner her stomach started to growl reminding her that she was already hungry.

The dinning hall was where all middle school students ate regardless of their gender. It along with the social area where the only place in the dorm that was co-ed. The co-ed rooms where usually noisy and active today was no exception. It was rare to eat breakfast in the dining hall students usually ate only dinner and preferred eating breakfast in their own room and lunch in class but since today was a holiday it was particularly noisy with excited teenagers for the New Year's Events.

Mikan saw Hotaru and decided to sit next to her. Hotaru only glanced at her and proceeded to eat breakfast. "Good Morning!" Mikan cheerfully greeted her best friend. No response. "Good Morning Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan!" Mikan greeted the two. The two gave a yawn and said good morning back. "Iinchou good morning." Mikan waved at the boy who was across the room. He gave her a smile and waved back. Suddenly the room was quiet when the two most hottest guys entered the hall. It was Natsume who entered first followed by Ruka. Mikan looked at the two boys and gave a big smile pointing at the two vacant seats across the table. It was Ruka who was first to approached. "Good morning Ruka-pyon." Mikan cheerfully greeted him. "Good morning Chibikan" the blond boy greeted back. "Good Morning Natsume." Mikan greeted Natsume as he sat beside Ruka. "You're exceedingly cheerful today." Natsume said as he frowned at Mikan. "And you're exceedingly grumpy today." Mikan said pouting her lips. "Good Morning." Natsume said in a very inaudible voice. Mikan was shocked at what she heard. Did she even hear it correctly? She decided she must've just misheard the raven haired teenager for after all it was to soft to hear whatever he said clearly. "So we have to break the omamori exactly at 12:00 I think we need to synchronize our watches so we won't be a second late or even early." Nonoko said to Anna. "Oh you got the Gakugyojoju as well right?" Anna said to her friend. "I wouldn't be surprise if Hotaru-chan got one for her studies as well." she added. "Oh speaking about that. What happened to you yesterday? Did Miko-Kurusa say anything to you." Iinchou said as he approached the groups table and sat between Ruka and Hotaru. There it was the question she was dreading. "She probably said something like you were going to fail middle school or something." Natsume taunted the child. "Ah... yeah... that's what she said... That's what made me cry... yeah that's it... the thought of me leaving you guys again... I mean leaving you not again cuz I haven't left you before... uhm this is really good." Mikan said as she took a bite of her sandwich. Obviously lying wasn't her strong point

After breakfast Mikan made an excuse to go back to her room. She claimed she was full from eating and it made her sleepy so she was going to take a nap but the truth was she just wanted to be alone.

"_One, is on New Year's eve you'll lose something important to you and two is that you'll soon disappear and you're NEVER COMING BACK Azumi, Chibikan." _Mikan laid in her bed and kept repeating what that Miko said. She wondered whether or not there was any truth to it. She kept pondering if she should go ask the Miko what she meant by that but trashed the idea when she remembered how creepy she was. Time passed and still she didn't get up. She was consumed by her thoughts trying to make sense of it all, her disappearance, where she went, why she never aged, Ruka-pyon, Natsume wait where did that thought come from? "Oh right she was supposed to meet them for lunch." Mikan said as the thought almost slipped her mind. Her class was supposed to have a picnic today as a celebration of the New Year as usual she lost track of time and was late but what to wear. She couldn't wear what she wore yesterday. If only she had followed Hotaru's advice and hadn't gone in line just to buy that Omamori and spoken to that Miko she would've been able to shop for clothes. She gave a heavy sigh and decided to wear her uniform like she had a choice.

Mikan saw her friends gathered in a large blanket they were rowdier than usual. She took in the sight and smiled the three geeky sisters where together sitting in an area, Nonoko-chan and Anna-chan were blabbing on as Hotaru well looked like Hotaru. Mochiage-kun, Ruka-pyon and Iinchou were throwing a ball around, Sumire and Wakako were cheering Ruka-pyon on and trying to get Natsume who was leaning on a tree to join. Natsume threw a fire ball at them of course as a warning to stop annoying him.

"_I don't want to disappear. _

_I won't disappear. _

_I won't... I won't... I won't..._

_I exist... I exist... _

_...I..." _

Mikan thought as she approached the group when someone interrupted her thoughts...

"Oi baka schools out." a silver haired boy said. Mikan looked up on the tree where Natsume was leaning on and saw none other than Youichi. Mikan only made a face at the boy and sat next to Hotaru. The lunch was pretty rambunctious. Sumire was being pretty loud than again so was Mochiage-kun.. Anna and Nonoko couldn't stop talking. In the end the discussion ended on Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru. It seemed the three bought an Omamori for love an Emmusubi. Mikan was going to join teasing them when she saw Persona and excused herself from the group.

"Having fun?" Persona asked. "I was till you came along." was Mikan's reply. "Insolent child. Here." Persona said in monotone as he handed her a package. Mikan looked at him clearly baffled as she accepted the parcel "Kuro Tenshi uniform." Persona simply said and with that he left. As she was going back to the group she saw a certain Kuro Neko looking at her. She wondered how long he was there and how much did he knew? "Mikan." Natsume said in such a sad voice. Mikan smiled and said "I'll see you later I need to take care of something." Mikan couldn't bare seeing Natsume like that. He couldn't stand her call her name that way. If it was in another circumstance she would be jumping for joy but the way Natsume said her name it was as if she was being convicted and sentenced to hell. She couldn't stand to see Natsume look at her like that like she had some sort of incurable disease and she was about to die. Worst she couldn't stand to be with Natsume, not now, especially not now. She couldn't stand that he'd see her in such a grim state for she knew it would only make him feel grimmer.

Mikan stood in front of a mirror dressed in all black. She wore a black top with long sleeves matched with black pants and to top it all black shoes. "How cliché." she thought than again the team is called Kuro Tenshi so what color did she expect to wear orange but by all accounts she would've looked like a "Dark Angel" if it wasn't for the pig tails. Feeling a bit fatigued she decided to lay down for awhile. She's been having spells of exhaustion when she hasn't even lifted a finger which is quite odd because usually she was radiating energy. As she dazed at the ceiling a few minutes later she couldn't help but doze off. When she finally woke up it was already night time. She slept for almost ten hours but still she felt drained but that didn't last long when she realized the fire works display to commemorate the New Year's was just about to start. Mikan hurriedly got up and went straight to the grounds where it was being held. She didn't really have much time to change not that she had anything to change into. The grounds were packed with students from the elementary department to high school department even the teachers seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"I wonder where she is?" Ruka said as he held his Emmusubi. A classmate of his told him that if he could see the girl he liked before the clock strikes twelve than break the Emmusubi together they would be destined lovers. "Ruka." a voice said. "Oh it's just you." Ruka disappointedly said as he saw Hotaru. Hotaru just looked at him with her stoic expression and asked "Have you seen her yet?" "He replied by saying "No, the crowd is too large. I doubt I'll find her." "Let's go look for her hopefully she hasn't gotten herself into trouble." Hotaru said in monotone. "Here" Hotaru said as she handed him the jacket Mikan borrowed the other day. Ruka looked at it in confusion. "Don't worry I washed it." Hotaru said as she began to walk and Ruka proceeded to follow.

From the moment Mikan got lost in the crowd she noticed her necklace began to slightly glow to be more precise the orange stone that looked like a marble began to slightly glow. It felt like it was trying to tell her something. Trying to make her do something. She looked at the character inside the orange ball "kon" (soul) she said. She decided to listen and she closed her eyes and held the ball tightly as she opened her eyes she started walking. Walking towards what. She didn't know where she was going she just followed where her feet where taking her. She just followed what the orange ball was telling her. Although she could hear someone or something calling her she didn't hear any words more like a presence. An essence that was willing and pulling her to come closer.

"I've been waiting for you Bakemono." a voice chillingly said. Mikan couldn't really see who it was since it was too dark to barely see anything. The figure drew closer and closer and a strange blue light surrounded it. Mikan stood still she couldn't move, she couldn't budge, she was paralyzed at the sight. The Miko with Crimson hair and eyes removed her glowing katana pendant. She held it in her hand and instantly it turned into a Katana-sword. The Miko drew her sword at the little girl and in blink of an eye its tip was already on Mikan's cheek drawing out blood with its blade. The Miko held it there for a second or two as she stared coldly at the terrified little girl. She smirked in an evil way and lowered the sword to her side with her other hand she lifted Mikan by her throat, raising her up causing the poor girl to choke. "I didn't know shadows bleed." the Miko said in a monotone voice. BAM a blaze of fire came at the Miko but she blocked it with her Katana and the fireball diminished. The Miko just looked at her assailant still holding the little girl by the throat she flung the girl at him causing the two of them to hit the ground roughly. Natsume immediately got up but as he searched around the Miko was already gone. He looked down seeing a sight he dread. Mikan was so pale, her lips were a shade of purple and worst she wasn't breathing. "MIKAN!" he yelled kneeling down he lifted her in his arms hugging her tightly as tears ran down his face. The sky lit up with colorful blazes of fireworks as a man in the shadows whispered "Happy New Year."

Next Chapter:

"**Did you get it?" A man said. "Hai." The miko said as she held a necklace that had an orange stone. She removed her wig revealing her long luscious brunette hair. "Daijoubu?" a concerned voice said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at the mirror that was just beside her and stared at her reflection she noticed that her eyes weren't of the same color one had crimson and the other auburn. "The contact must've fallen out during your mission I'll get you a new one Mika." The man said.**

Author's note:

Please note that this is the second chance they have with Mikan so obviously after five years of her missing in their lives they're gonna to treat her a little differently. I didn't want the essence of Gakuen Alice to change so I only make subtle changes with the characters anyway I hope you like this chapter.

Mika is not an OC (Other Character) "technically"

As for Irumi Kanzaki thanks for your reviews your answer can be found in the second and sixth chapter. Like I told you I give hints and clues per chapter so please read it all. Thank you to all my readers you inspire me to write especially those who leave reviews.

Oh by the way the next chapters are gonna be serious since we're almost nearing the end.

I'll update on April 21 2008


	9. Chapter 9 The Bakemono is Calling me

Chapter 9 – The Bakemono is calling

Chapter 9 – The Bakemono is calling

"**Did you get it?" A man said. "Hai." The miko said as she held a necklace that had an orange stone. She removed her wig revealing her long luscious brunette hair. "Daijoubu?" a concerned voice said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at the mirror that was just beside her and stared at her reflection she noticed that her eyes weren't of the same color one had crimson and the other auburn. "The contact must've fallen out during your mission I'll get you a new one Mika." The man said.**

A raven hair boy sat beside a sleeping girl watching over her in vigil. She's been unconscious for hours. Those hours where heartache of possibilities. The prognosis of the doctors wasn't gloomy in fact it was quite the opposite it was hopeful. Mikan wasn't at a loss for breath for long. There were no signs of brain damage. The diagnosis was, she was just unconscious, like she was sleeping. She wasn't in a coma just resting probably caused by exhaustion. For hours he watched over her sometimes even making sure she was still breathing. She was so serene, so peaceful that sometimes he wondered if she was still alive. He remembered the day more than five years ago if he hadn't attack Reo than they wouldn't have shot at them then maybe... This was the second time he almost lost Mikan therefore bringing twice the guilt. If only he made Mikan tell him what was wrong, If only he had followed her after talking to Persona, if only he made sure he was with her, If only he got to Mikan sooner, if only... then she wouldn't be in this state.

"Please wake up... or you're going to miss your birthday" Ruka worriedly said. Natsume only looked at him and turned his attention back to the little girl. "You need to wake up today or else we'll return all your presents!" Ruka scolded his friend who just ignored him and continued to sleep. Ruka took a chair and moved it to sit next to Natsume if it hadn't been for Hotaru than Ruka would probably still be in panic mode. She made him pickup Anna's cake honestly who needs a cake at a time like this it wasn't even sure if she was going to wake up today. It wasn't even sure she was going to wake up ever... No, he ended his negative thinking when he saw the cake Anna made Mikan. It was a colorful cake, lively and vibrant just like Mikan... a Mikan that never losses hope and neither will he for that's one of the things he learned from the exceptional "tangerine".

Hotaru wasn't acting her usual self. She was bossier than usual rather more manipulative than usual. She made each and everyone of her classmate including the two sulking suitors decorate Mikan's hospital room. She even made her classmates prepare food... lots of food. "Five years later and she's still selfish. How dare she make us upset in the first day of the year that's gonna bring bad luck... It's a good thing you idiots didn't cry. If you cry on New Year's day, you will cry all through the year." Hotaru said in monotone while putting on candles on the cake. "I didn't know you believed in superstition." Iinchou said jokingly. "I don't." Hotaru said still in monotone she stopped on the eleventh candle wondering how many she should put but decided the candles where enough.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Narumi yelled as he took a swing at Persona. Persona just blocked his fist at it came near his face or in this case mask. He twisted his hand making Narumi cringed in pain. "Now, now that's setting a bad example to students." He said releasing Narumi's hand. "If she dies I'll..." Narumi said but was stopped by Persona when he said. "You'll what kill me? You can't even hit me and you're threatening me. I'm so scared." Persona said sarcastically. "Besides how is this my fault when I'm the one who brought her to the hospital?" he added. "You were the one who vouched for that Miko!" Narumi angrily said. "Yes, I thought she was a Miko and was selling Omamori. If I had known she was going to attack a student especially one of my own. I wouldn't have approved access to the Academy." Persona said in monotone. "You know you should stop focusing on my team when you should be concentrating on yours. You already stole one of my best I won't let that happen again by the way how is the fire caster doing?" he added. "I will kill you... just wait!" Narumi said and with that he exited the room.

**A brunette woman with auburn eyes held an orange stone in her hand and whispered to it "How long are you going to sleep bakemono?" "Mika" a voice said. "Nani." she answered. "Happy birthday!" the man cheerfully said as he held a birthday cake with sixteen candles. "Arigato Ojiisan." Mika said in monotone**

"Huuuuuuh" Mikan sat up as she gasped for breath and held her throat. "Mikan!" Natsume exclaimed Mikan tried to steady her breathing. A few seconds later as she no longer gasped for air and started to breathe normally she looked at the worried teenager and smiled. "You mean Chibikan right." Mikan cheerfully corrected. BAM! Mikan got hit by the baka gun. "OUCH! What was that for? Hey! Where am I?" said a confused little girl. "I'll go call a doctor. Iinchou, Ruka go tell the others." Hotaru ordered as she left. Hotaru gave a small smile while her back was turned from her friends. She forgot how fun it was to hit Mikan. She deserved it anyway Hotaru thought for making her and so many people worry like that.

Ruka wanted to object Hotaru's command. He wanted to stay by Mikan's side but he knew his best friend needed her more, for now, especially since he was the one who was with her in her near death experience. So like all of Hotaru's commands he did what he was told.

Mikan laid back down and said "I'm in the hospital. Right?" It was more of a statement rather than an actual question. "Do you remember anything?" Natsume worriedly asked. Mikan placed her hand above her chest near the neckline and said. "She took Ojiisan's gift."She said softly. "Daijoubu?" a voice said. Natsume prepared a fireball but Mikan just waved her hand and nullified it. "Nice Welcome." Persona sarcastically said as he stood outside the door. "Natsume." Mikan called out to him as he exited and closed the door.

"GO AWAY!" Natsume yelled. "Not this again." Persona said in monotone "Just because I'm no longer your handler doesn't mean I'm not your superior." he added.

_The bakemono is calling me..._

"Besides I heard there was a party. I came bearing gifts well actually gift." Persona said as he unveiled a small present. "She doesn't want it!" Natsume angrily said. "And who are you to state what she wants and does not want." Persona replied. "I'll give it to her." Narumi said. "NARUMI!" Natsume yelled. "just go away." Narumi added in monotone. Persona threw the small wrapped present at the blond man and went on his way. "What's wrong with you?" Natsume furiously asked. "He was the one who let that crazy Miko in the Academy. If he hadn't vouched for her she wouldn't have gotten in. I wouldn't be surprise if they're allies..." Natsume ranted but was stopped when a doctor in a scolding tone said. "this is a hospital young man!" Natsume noticed the doctor was with Hotaru and decided to just shut up. He also realized he was making such a ruckus that the other patients were getting scared. When the four entered the room Mikan was nowhere in sight.

_The bakemono is calling me..._

"Where is she?" Ruka angrily asked Natsume. "I don't know!" he replied that equaled the other boy's wrath. "You were the one left to watch her!" Ruka replied. "I don't recall anyone giving me that position!" Natsume responded. "ENOUGH!" Narumi yelled. "If you really want to help stop bickering and help us find her."Hotaru commanded

_The bakemono is calling me..._

Outside the hospital Mikan's class gathered as they saw a figure above the hospital. On the roof was what looked like an image of a young girl preparing to jump. They watched in horror as Mochiage was preparing to levitate the girl if necessary.

"The bakemono is calling me." Chibikan softly said as she took another step closer to the edge of the roof. Her eyes were dull as if lost of its life. Her mind wasn't in a state of logical thinking as if in a trance as its body seems to take control. She took another step another inch closer to her death. Voices down below were yelling for her to stop and calling out to her but she didn't seem to hear those words. Her foot took another step but there was no domain for her to step on, only the air...

After a call from Natsume's cellphone by one of his classamtes Natsume raced to the top of the building. For every step he took he wished he wasn't too late. Through the flight of stairs he begged his legs not to give in. he begged his feet to be faster.

"Chibikan!"

"Oh My God!

"Chibikan!"

"Ahhhh" (scream)

"Chibikan!"

The small crowd yelled and scream as they saw the girl nearing the edge and begin to start to fall.

As she fell Mikan couldn't help but remember this feeling a sense of serene calmness. She closed her eyes and allowed gravity to do the work but what exactly was it that she wanted gravity to do. "The bakemono is calling me." the thought ran through across her mind as she was reaching the ground.

Author's Note:

So tell me do you want me to kill Chibikan? Hehehehe reviews please The next chapter I'll reveal something about the day five years ago. I don't think it will help though hahaha its gonna get more complicated in the next chapter.

I'll update in two to three days 4/23 or 24 I think…


	10. Chapter 10 Reo and Mika

Chapter 10 – Reo

Chapter 10 part 1 – Reo?

I remembered the events five years ago. Never did I imagine that the events on that night would have serious consequences. Never did I imagine that the well thought out plan would bring about such tribulations in my life. The mission was simple Infiltrate and penetrate Gakuen Alice save the innocent children from the clutches of evil who would try to manipulate and corrupt their young minds before it was too late. Foolish thoughts they truly where. I don't know where it all went wrong was it when we miscalculated and used too much explosives that the noise resounded in the whole school immediately bringing the alarm up? Was it when he allowed my men to bring submachine guns? That should have been a dead give away. Anyone in their right man would have thought guns weren't appropriate to use on normal children but that was the problem they weren't dealing with normal children. They were dealing with people with special ability. How where you supposed to defeat them? I still don't know the answer to that but I do know it's not with guns.

(flashback)

_"REO!"Misaki sensei yelled_

_"I'm back..." he said with a smirk on his face "and I brought along some friends."_

_"What do you want?" Narumi said._

_"Are you stupid? I thought you figured out by now my intentions."Reo replied "The corruption of the Alice Academy stops tonight. The use of children for missions just to bring money to the academy ends today. Don't be scared children. It will be alright."he added_

_"Look whose talking as I recall you were willing to sell us to slave traders awhile back." Sumire responded as she recalled the time she and Mikan went on a rescue mission to save Natsume and overheard him state that while they pretended to be unconscious._

_Boom as Sumire went flying when an energy ball the size of a basketball hit her._

Reo himself was surprised by that "person's attack". It's not like he gave the order to hit that annoying brat. He knew violence is part of the equation in the ultimate solution but violence against children wasn't something he condoned unless it was absolutely necessary. In this case it wasn't and that action only fueled the fire even more.

_"BASTARD!" Natsume yelled as he threw a fire ball at Reo but was defended by one of his assistance by creating a barrier to defend him._

_"They're using alices."Mikan whisphered to herself._

_"You claim you want to stop the Alice Academy but you yourself are using alices kind of hypocritical of you."Yamada-sensei yelled.The usual composed woman who always had a crystal ball seemed distant the woman's demeanor can now be compared to a Lioness realizing her cubs where going to be harmed but helpless to do anything about it her body tensing up as she hears Reo's reply..._

_"Correction I never said that I wanted to stop the use of Alices. I said I want to put a stop on the Alice Academy by the way the word is Ironic and you're supposed to be an English teacher. Just don't resist and... BAM... Reo gets hit by a fireball unphased by the attack Reo continued... nobody gets hurt"_

He truly did believe what he said. He wanted to capture rather rescue the children from Gakuen Alice with the least amount of resistance, with the least amount of hostility unfortunately that wasn't the case.

_Just than a man under a cloak appeared who created several energy balls that surrounded him. The scene would have looked beautiful if not for the present predicament the students were in. It was like large blue fireflies illuminating threw the night. As it floated near its creator the energy balls stood still as if it was waiting for its creators command to attack its target so he did. With a wave of his hand the balls hit the teachers flinging them across the grounds. As the students took on a defensive mode they could hear there teachers pleading them to stop too bad the requests fell on deaf ears._

The orders towards his subordinate was simple DO NOT HARM THE CHILDREN. The attack was for the most part directed on the teachers they were truly the ones who were the target objective unfortunately everything truly went wrong when the bakemono awoke. It was actually the biggest unexpected variant he didn't include in his plot. But she knew about the bakemono if only she had clued him in on the bakemono's power than things wouldn't have gone so sour.

_Mikan stood still threw out the Chaos. Lights flashing as attack on both sides were exchange but as she saw her friends fall one by one to the cloaked man something inside her awakened from her body a large a great blue ray was released to the sky. (KIND OF LIKE ON EPISODE 3 WHEN SHE STOPS NATSUME FROM USING HIS ALICE TO TOAST HOTARU, INCHOU AND HER.)came nullifying every alice insight at this everyone watched in horror as guns where now pointed at children, but mostly at Mikan what happened next was a shock Mikan levitated as her body still emitted blue light she stared down and gun shots where heard as Reo gave the command but no bullets seem to penetrate her unfortunately it seemed to have rekashaed to the people down bellow. Blood now covered the field of students, teachers and even attackers as Mikans tears started to fall for a brief moment time stood still literally no one could move even the blood stopped flowing. So much pain so much suffering for one little girl. As the moment end the attackers disappeared._

I remembered that moment when I stood on top of that hill. I thought I was alone but when I looked beside me I saw her. She was lying down on the grass. She looked so pale like she had died but watching her chest rise and fall disproved that thought. When I carried her in my arms she was light as a feather. She looked so innocent, so vulnerable and most of all so weak but I knew otherwise.

As Reo carried the child through the field he wondered where his comrades went. As the bullets rained on them he remembered being shot several times but when he was teleported to this place miraculously he couldn't see a single injury.

If there was one thing that went right on that mission it was her… but although it felt so right to have her by his side he could never forget to heed the cloak man's warning. "Don't get too close for one day the bakemono shall arise once again and once again she shall disappear." A woman's voice said. He never really removed his cloak well actually her but her voice was unmistakable. They might not have known who the cloak man rather woman was but Reo knew. Oh he definitely knew who she was…

_Author's Note:_

_So who exactly is that cloak man or rather woman? Wait whatever happened to the falling Chibikan?_

Chapter 10 part 2– Ojiisan Reo?

He never thought he would become a dad. It was never one of his plans. Although he was surrounded by legions of female fans settling down much less procreation was something he never included in his agenda. The reason he became a singer was one it helps finance the Anti-Alice Organization and two was because nobody would've suspected that he belonged in a vigilante group. It was actually a perfect disguise.

He never understood why he never disclosed he had the bakemono. It was hard at first to have a child, raise her as his and keep it a secret of the AAO especially with pesky paparazzis in every corner but he managed somehow.

Whenever Reo looked at her he's always reminded by her physical resemblance to her mother at the same time he is reminded that the two were so different from one another. If she didn't look like Yuka when Yuka was young he himself wouldn't have believed she was her daughter. The most significant difference is the fact she never smiles in fact she almost never shows any emotion.

The little girl that he took care of was such an oddity. She always had a stoic expression which is usually accompanied by a monotonic voice if she ever did say anything at all.

The first few weeks Reo thought the child lost the power to speak. When he finally decided to bring her to a specialist to cure her muteness she spoke and said "ojiisan." Since then he often believed she called him that just to torment him. For Reo was too young to be a dad much less be a grandfather. Amazingly whenever the AAO or the media would almost find out about the little girl she'd often pretend to be a doll more precisely a marionette. Since she had a pale complexion to an extent of too pale it was hard to believe the child was really a living being.

Her brunette hair now reached all the way to her back but it was void of any shine or luster. Her eyes which are considered the window to a person's soul was well how can you put this? The word would be lifeless. Aside from that she was a normal little girl who lost her Alices she would be of no use whatsoever to the AAO cause, except to exact revenge. But she did gain a new ability she was able to use a legendary sword who only she can summon from a pendant that was given to her as a gift by an old man. (the katana/sword pendant) Not only that but since the arrival of her in his life he made sure she was trained in several fields of martial arts as a form of guarantee that she would be able to defend herself if need be. Probably the martial art that she excelled at the most was kendo which came in handy whenever she used her katana pendant.

Whenever someone most likely a paparazzi managed to enter the house and spot the girl she'd immediately stop breathing and moving and pretend to be a life size doll. Reo wondered if this was some sort of game she was playing. He was surprise at her lung capacity she'd go on for at least seven minutes without breathing and in one breath she'd be able to go on for another seven minutes.

The most striking characteristic about the child was her obedience. She'd do anything and absolutely anything he commanded. Reo truly believed she'd follow her to the ends of the earth if he'd ask her to. If she didn't eat, breathe, sleep etc. Reo truly would've believed she was just a life size marionette. But aside from those facts he knew it wasn't so….

But there were days that the child would often upset him. Days like when she catches a cricket, a spider or even a butterfly she'd pull its legs along with its other extremities piece by piece. One particular day was when he accidentally threw a baseball at the child's most precious aquarium breaking the bowl into pieces and making the goldfish flap around the floor as he apologized to the little girl he was shocked when she stepped on it. Another incident was during winter when he bought her a puppy as a Christmas present he allowed her to play outside his house. His estate was vast and it included a small pond for her to skate on the puppy being a puppy obviously followed its master and fell threw the ice. Reo observed the incident and was distressed when the child didn't move an inch. She just watched it struggle through the cold water in the end he stepped in and save the puppy from drowning.

For most people they would think the brunette hair auburn eyes little girl was evil incarnate but he knew better although she lacked compassion, sympathy, empathy and pity in others but she more then once showed it to him.

For whenever Reo was distressed form a problem concerning AAO or just a problem in general she was the first to be by his side. He'd often sit in the sofa and she'd often place her head on his lap which he would proceed to stroke her hair. For some reason this action often calmed him and cleared his thoughts. At first he thought she acted like a cat or dog or just a plain or weird pet but whenever she looked up at him and exchange gazes he knew she was more than that… She was his daughter….

For the five years that the girl stayed by Reo's side she more than once showed her loyalty to him by taking bullets for him, by risking her life to save his. Even though this act of devotion saved his life more than once he'd often end up scolding the girl for after all she was more than a bullet proof vest or a shield she was his daughter and every time she'd get shot or needed a doctor he'd worry nonstop to the point he thinks his having a heart attack. It was a good thing he had a doctor on hand 24/7 since it was going to be difficult to bring the child to a hospital in fear of revealing her identity but still he often felt guilty by being unable to bring her to hospital although his doctor was a genius and all he wanted only the best of the best when it came to his kid but the best of the best like hospital equipment was far out of his sight so he did the best he could and made a mini hospital in his house. So whenever things such as these would happen he knew she had a fighting chance to recover from her injury.

But probably the best thing about his daughter was companionship. He never knew how lonely his life truly was until Mika came into his life. He named her Kurasa Mikaela. The surname Kurasa if rearranged would spell Sakura. Reo felt that she should retain some part of her in her past life even if it is just a fraction as a form of reminder of who she truly is. As he scanned through the pages of a baby name book the name Mikaela struck him which meant in Hebrew "Who is like God?" He thought she was definitely powerful and the name amused him so he chose it as her name but most of the time he'd call her by her nickname which is Mika. (by the way the first four letters of Mikan's name is Mika. That is actually the reason why I named Mika Mikaela. I think I introduced her by that name in chapter 6. and for those of you who do not know Mikan's last name its Sakura)

But now he wondered about the simple fact of her daughter's existence which was now being threatened. Who was that child? Who is this child? Who is Kurasa Mikaela? Who is Azumi Chibikan but more importantly Who is Sakura Mikan or rather what is Sakura Mikan?

As much as he contemplated, as much as he thought and assessed the situation he couldn't comprehend why there where two Mikans. But who is the real Mikan? Reo raised Mika since childhood so wouldn't that be the proof of existence than again he was the one who raised her from childhood and he knew… he knew that Mika bares no resemblance to Mikan attitude wise. But than again who is Chibikan? If she really is the real Mikan where the hell has that girl been in the past five years and why in the seven hell did she not age?

Part III-MIKA-

Mika lacked emotion Reo knew she was a person. Probably the most significant testament to this was an event in their lives where during their vacation a year ago they got lost and met an old man who seemed sick and dying. He was delirious from a high fever and kept calling Mika his granddaughter. Reo wanted to leave the old man alone not because of lack of compassion but because of the fact whatever his disease was Mika might catch it He was just merely looking out for Mika but to his surprise Mika slightly tugged Reo's jacket sleeve. Although it was subtle it was the first and last time Mika defied him. Reo being Reo wanted to see where this was going so he allowed the old man their company. They stayed in a make shift shack obviously Reo was unaccustomed to the shabby accommodation seeing as he only stayed in the best of the best hotel in the best of the best suites. The old man exclaimed that he sold most of his property to pay for the search of his missing granddaughter and whatever earthly possessions he had left such as photo albums, personal belongings etc. which had no commercial value was lost in the flames during a village fire.

Reo knew the old man had not long to live. It was evident from the amount of blood he was coughing up. The man had no family left except for his missing granddaughter who he lost five years ago. It was apparent though that even though the old man knew his days where closing to an end he still seemed to be filled with joy for he found his granddaughter in the form of Mika.

Reo himself was surprised at Mika's sudden change in character although she still maintained her stoic expression she played nurse maid to the old man in his remaining days. She'd chop wood for the fire, cook soup, change the blankets of the old man when he's sweat would drench it. She did all these without being asked which was like I said uncharacteristic of her since she acted like a puppet for oh so long.

Reo couldn't help but feel a little jealous at the attention Mika showered the old man for after all who was he but a stranger to them. The thought crossed his mind to just drag Mika away but his conscience would probably not allow him to sleep at night knowing he abandoned a dying man.

In the final moments of the old man he gave Mika a small token of his appreciation. A necklace meant for his granddaughter.It had a small sword as a pendant made with gold and had characters written on the edges "life" meaning the soul of warrior. As Mika accepted the gift and the man took his final breath. Mika shed a single tear which fell through her pale cheek. This was the first and last time Kurasa Mikaela showed any emotion in front of him. Since that day Mika never removed that necklace from her neck…

_Author's note: MUST READ_

_Yup Reo - this is the guy that usually accompanies Mika in the previous chapters during the dark room scenes. Reo Ojiisan hahaha _

_Wait a minute hold up so who is the real bakemono I'm confused not hahahaha stay tune for the next chapters_

_Dammit! I wanna know what happened to Chibikan Did you kill her hehehe not well you have to wait for the next chapter…_

_Oh by the way like I said on the 9__th chapter do you want Chibikan to die? Well I just realized something that was a stupid suggestion for my part although I kinda like Mika more (since she's a bug killing, gold fish stepping and puppy dog killer insert evil laugh. The story is about Chibikan a little Mikan and if I kill her that'll end it I'm not saying I'm not gonna kill her or I_ will kill her but I let you decide please answer my poll or answer it in the reviews but preferably on the poll who shall I kill on the ending.

Kill Chibikan Little Mikan annoys me

Kill Mika she scares me

Kill them both! It makes a better story

Kill Reo after all he is the major antagonist. I think?

I leave it in the hands of the author kill a random character like Narumi, Natsume, Ruka, Hotaru or any other character of Gakuen Allice

Sorry for the long chappie… anyway I'll return the story back to Chibikan in the next chapter for after all this is her story and by the way on the next chapter I'll give you a glimpse on why there is a bakemono.

Oh by the way the old man is Mikan's Ojiisan I think It was in the fifth chapter I said that the person who took care of him was a young couple I told you I give out clues for every chapter. So the real reason I make Mika call Reo Ojiisan is not to annoy him but actually as a term of endearment.

By the way just a reminder please vote on the polls for the ending… You can find the poll on my account just click on the author **jaja d**

**If you want the next chapter you gotta review : )**

**Oh by the way thanks to **chris3169512 sorry I forgot the proper spelling hahaha anyway I re-edited that sorry and thanks again I should've checked the sixth chapter hahaha I wrote it so long ago that I forgot those kinda things thanks again


	11. Chapter 11 Backward

Chapter 11 – Bakemono

Chapter 11 – Bakemono

"The bakemono is calling me." Chibikan softly said as she took another step closer to the edge of the roof. Her eyes were dull as if lost of its life. Her mind wasn't in a state of logical thinking as if in a trance as its body seems to take control. She took another step another inch closer to her death. She could hear the voices down below were yelling for her to stop and calling out to her but she didn't hear them. Her foot took another step but there was no domain for her to step on, only the air... She heard the rooftop door open behind her a voice called out to her "MIKAN!" it was the last thing she heard, the voice of Hyuuga Natsume. As she fell Mikan couldn't help but remember this feeling a sense of serene calmness. She closed her eyes and allowed gravity to do the work but what exactly was it that she wanted gravity to do. "The bakemono is calling me." the thought ran through across her mind as she was reaching the ground. She opened her eyes and saw the tormented expressions looking up at her. She felt the pain in her chest she felt five years ago and with that she noticed the familiar scene. Her senses coming back she looked at her friends yet their faces remained the same. When she observed further her friends where no longer moving, no longer breathing which could only mean one thing…

"Not again…."

"**Are you leaving already? But you just got here don't you want to spend time with…" Reo was cut off when Mika entered the room. She looked at the figure that was hidden by the shadows and simply said "You're going to that bakemono." As the figure was about to leave she turned her head towards Mika and said…..**

Mikan was back to the place she was five years ago but something didn't feel right. The serenity in the surrounding was no longer there. The feeling of peacefulness seemed to have disappeared. Astral bodies still enclosed her. Stars, Planets even comets but it was a different sight. The stars seemed to glow an eerie light. The comets seemed to be engulfed in a blaze of fire which was slowly devouring itself and the planets seemed to be…………….….. Dying.

If this was a dream more precisely a nightmare she wanted to wake upmore than anything. She closed her eyes and tried hard to concentrate but as she opened them there was no change. Than the realization finally hit her there was a possibility she was going to be stuck here indefinitely. Tears began to form in her eyes the thought of staying in a place like this, the thought of never seeing her friends, the thought of never seeing him again…. These thoughts added one after the other and the thoughts became pain. An emotion that Mikan now became accustomed to but this pain was the worst kind it was of loss the way she felt with the passing of her grandfather it was pain she never wanted to feel again……..

"baka baka baka." Mikan said as she sobbed. "Why are you crying it's not like they're gone or anything? Pull yourself together and find a way to get out of here." She said to herself. She took in a deep breath and composed herself as she surveyed her surroundings she heard a voice. It was unclear at first but later on the words apparent. "bakemono! Bakemono! Bakemono! Bakemono! Bakemono! Bakemono! Bakemono! Bakemono!" The words hounded her over and over again. Later on it became louder and louder as the words spewed out calling out to her she closed her eyes and yelled back for it to stop but as she opened them she witnessed an entire new scene. It was her home. She probed around and noticed there where minor differences like the pictures on the walls, some of the furniture seemed new and some of the room's walls where of a different color but still she knew this was her home as she was about to explore further she heard someone yelling at the top of their lungs. It was a frightening thing to hear but the voice sounded familiar. She knew who that voice belonged to but even though it resounded of fury she wasn't scared for after all it was her ojiisan and he couldn't be angry for long especially since a flash of her smile usually relieves his anger.

She was nearing the room the noise was coming from she heard something she never expected. At first she didn't quite believe it but she heard it again and again. "BAKEMONO! BAKEMONO! BAKEMONO!." He yelled. "Granddaughter! Don't be ridiculous! I have no monsters for relatives! Get out!." He added. Mikan though trembling decided to still proceed as she opened the door she saw a young couple. The man was probably in his early twenties and the woman probably in her late teens was carrying a crying baby who seemed petrified at the tirade of the old man. Mikan didn't really recognize the three other people but she was absolutely certain the man who was fumingly yelling was his grandfather. "Otosama!" The young man replied. "Don't you dare call me that! Have you no shame! Sleeping with your student and producing an illegitimate child! You've shamed me and your family! What's worst is that Bakemono!" Mikan's ojiisan angrily said. "Don't call her that!" She's my daughter, your granddaughter and when you find it in your heart to forgive me and accept her we'll be waiting for you. Yuka we're leaving." The young man replied.

Mikan stood there mouth agape. "Daughter, granddaughter?" she thought. She remained still as she watched the couple along with their baby leave. She remained still when she heard the door slammed on the way out. She remained still as she watched her grandfather as he sulked on the floor. This was a side of her grandfather she never witnessed. Sure he got angry, he got mad, but never like this. As the old man raised his head and looked at her direction she saw such anger in his eyes but she also saw the pain and hurt. She wanted to comfort him the way he comforted her so many times. She wanted to be there for him the way he was there for her so many times as she neared him and about to touch him…. He disappeared.

Mikan stared blankly at the empty room. She looked around but seeing her grandfather no where in sight panic started to set in but than she heard her grandfather. "Are you leaving so soon Yuka." "Hai." The voice replied. Mikan left the room and proceeded to search the source of the conversation. She saw her grandfather happily holding a baby and a woman walking away whose back was turned. "Yuka." The old man called out to her. "Tell me are you going to get revenge?" the old man asked The woman stopped and nodded her head and continued her on her way. "Be careful of your anger and hatred for one day it might consume you and wake up like me and find you're alone." The old man said. "Not for revenge but justice." The woman replied as she left.

As she was about to approach her grandfather and the infant he was carrying she was surprised when someone just haphazardly opened the door with such force and aggression. She looked at the caused and saw in her surprise Persona. He entered the house without so much as a word and approached a young brunette child about the age of three as Mikan looked around he saw her grandfather just standing there. The toddler began crying when Persona picked her up seeing the discomfort this was causing the toddler Mikan approached them but as she neared the two figures she was surprise when Persona glared at her. He smiled in a sly way and said "How is the bakemono?"

In an instant she was standing in a different place. She looked around and although it was dark she could clearly figure out she was in some sort of forest. She wasn't exactly sure where but she had a feeling she was back in the academy. As she proceeded to figure a way out of the forest a man seemed to be leaning at a tree. "I'm glad to see you back." A man said in monotone. She knew whose voice that belonged to… Persona.

Author's Note:

Sorry for the long update. The thing is I'm swamped with my paperwork for college. Also I'm starting new fics and well…. This isn't really my priority. Hope to hear reviews from you it'll really help me get motivated again oh and on the next chappie I'm planning to have a Yuka and Chibikan or a Mika and Chibikan confrontation so stay tune for that.


End file.
